Broken Mirror
by PaigeySama
Summary: The sequel to Identical. Not much to say. Kaoru Tamaki & Hikaru Kaoru. If you didn't read Identical, read it if you wanna read this :P
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Yes guys! That 2 day break was difficult! xD Heres the well waited for Sequel to Identical!

If you didn't read Identical than you'll have NO idea what's going on! :D

I hope you guys enjoy the story because there will be more Koaru and Hikaru stories after this one! (I'm already writing one OMG it's SO funny[*el gasp! a different genre for a change!!!] lol) Humor and Romance the second one is.

I guess this will still be angst. There are funny parts in this story. :) So don't kill yourself just yet. ^-^

* * *

"Kaoru, you look so cute when you blush at my words." Tamaki whispered and Kaoru shivered as Tamaki pressed his lips to Kaoru's.

The girls around them went crazy. They were squealing and giggling.

"It's much cuter than the brotherly love act he did with Hikaru!" My heart dropped.

"Yeah much cuter! The king and the nice twin!" I looked straight ahead of myself and covered my mouth. Kaoru truly was gone. Tamaki took my brother away.

I got up and walked out of Music Room 3 and into a room that I knew but didn't go in so much. It was empty. A room that I wanted to be in very much. I pulled out my notebook and started to write what was on my mind in hope to get rid of the heartbreak.

I know I've done everything wrong. I broke his heart, I made him cry, I even made him die. But now that I see he's happy without me being the cause why it upsets me. Haruhi's words were right when she yelled at me. 

It seems that before when I talked to Kaoru his whole world brightened. But now that I'm not number one, I don't want to be number two or three. But Tamaki is number one. The guy who Kaoru fell for. The one that was there for him. I guess it's true that I was just a broken image of him. The _mean_ twin. The _nasty_ twin. 

Everyone's favorite twin was dear old Kaoru. The catcher. He was always blushing and had that cute face whenever I touched him. Why am I yearning for that again? It was when he was unhappy with me. Now he's ok with me but he doesn't trust me. I wish he did but I know I deserve it. 

He refuses to sleep in the same bed with me when I'm drunk. He sees the slightest buzz in my eyes and he gets up and leaves until morning. I suppose I deserve that.

He's gotten a lot stronger. Sure he's still the cutesy sweetheart he was before but now he knows how to say no. That's a good thing though. I'm proud of him. Finally, he deserves that. 

My thoughts are useless though, it's not like they mean much of anything anymore. I suppose all I'm trying to say is I'm jealous.

I'm jealous of Tamaki. I'm jealous of the way his blonde hair sparkles and his blue eyes twinkle when he smiles at Kaoru, the way he tilts Kaoru's head up and kisses him lightly, the way he smiles after he calls Kaoru _Mon Amour._ I'm just plain old Jealous. I'm jealous that he has my brother's heart, just like Kaoru was jealous when Haruhi had mine. She doesn't anymore because I realized how much Kaoru means to me. I love him. I love him more than anything and I don't want anyone to take my heart in hopes that Kaoru will before they do. 

I'm not saying I _deserve_ Kaoru's love, I'm not saying Tamaki _doesn't_ deserve Kaoru's love. I'm just saying that I wish I had it.

And I know I wont get it. I had my chance and fucked that up rather quickly.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru called and I closed my notebook and looked up with a smile.

"Hey Kaoru." I said and he walked over to the table I was sitting at.

"Why are you all alone for?" He asked and sat down next to me. I had him without Tamaki.

"Eh, no reason. I'm just doing homework. It got kind of noisy in there--" Kaoru started laughing. Hard. "What?"

"Hikaru, you think after being your twin brother for, how long? That I wouldn't know that that's completely not why your alone? Your sad." He held my hand and I blushed. I turned a nice rosy color.

I didn't want to tell him why I was upset. I wanted him to be happy with Tamaki.

"It's nothing serious." I swatted my free hand and he smiled.

"Oh. Ok." He said and stood up and let go of my hand and walked towards the door. Was he really that dense? Did he not know how I was feeling? I looked down and my heart ached. I heard him chuckle. "Just remember, when you don't want to lie to me, I'll be here to listen to the truth."

With that he left me alone. Shocked.

_Just remember, when you don't want to lie to me, I'll be here to listen to the truth._

"Kaoru." I said and opened my notebook and wrote that down.

* * *

I walked into the music room when the girls left and Tamaki had his arm around Kaoru. I've never seen Kaoru glow.

It's been a good 2 months since he got out of the hospital. It's been a good 2 months since they got together. It's been a good 2 months since my heart started aching.

Two months or two years?

Honey was sitting at a small table with Usa-chan and Mori. They were eating cake... Well... Honey was rather.

Kyoya was on his laptop typing, god knows what. Haruhi didn't come in today. I don't know why. And that leaves me alone.

I walked over to Kaoru and Tamaki. It was the start of summer vacation starting tomorrow.

"Are you sleeping over Tono's house tonight?" I asked, Kaoru spent a lot of time with him.

"I would but I want to spend time with my brother." Kaoru smiled and I blushed. I didn't expect that.

"Yes, I'll be taking Kao-kun off of your hands on Wednesday." Tamaki kissed Kaoru's hand and Kaoru giggled.

I had about... What? 5 days?

"Ok."

* * *

Me and Kaoru were cuddling like we always did on the couch watching a scary movie. It was The Unborn. (Which was pretty ironic if you ask me, considering we're twins)

Kaoru clutched onto my arm every time he got scared which was adorable. I put my arm around him and rubbed his side.

"It's ok Kaoru. It's just a movie." I giggled and he blushed.

"Sorry." He said coyly and I kissed his cheek lightly.

"It's ok. Your big brother is here to save you from those mean monsters." I grinned and he turned away blushing.

Kaoru's thoughts: _Damn it. I thought I was over him. Well as much as I could be... But I'm not. Why can he easily do this to me?_

Kaoru sighed and leaned against my chest and stayed there. He seemed comfortable. Good.

Every time he'd flinch I'd shush him lightly as I caressed his cheek. He'd calm down and ease up and lean comfortably on my chest again.

I want him so bad. But how am I going to get him to trust me again if all he knows me for is fucking him?

"Hikaru, is something wrong? Your zoned out." Kaoru said looking up at me with his huge innocent golden eyes.

"Kaoru it's ok. I'm fine." I smiled and rested my head on the top of his and lightly kissed it.

* * *

It was Wednesday morning. Me and Kaoru were sleeping peacefully. He was clinging onto me and I had my arms around him. We were perfectly fine until his cell phone went off. He yawned and pulled away from me to answer it.

"Hello?" He grumbled and even I heard Tamaki's loud happy voice.

"Boss, it's 7 in the morning." Kaoru said and I pulled him back down on the bed and cuddled him as he talked on the phone. I had a bad habit of needing to hug something when I slept.

"Your picking me up in 2 hours?... Can it be 3?... I miss you too but I'm really tired... Ok 2 and a half hours it is... Bye.." Kaoru smiled. "I love you too."

They hung up.

My eyes were wide and my pupils were small.

_I LOVE YOU!? WHEN DID THEY START SAYING THAT!?!?_

"You know Hikaru." Kaoru said and wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled into the crook of my neck. "I love you too."

He fell asleep and I smiled.

"Kaoru, I love you." I whispered and fell asleep.

We woke up to Tamaki... In our room.

"TONO-SENPAI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" I shouted and he laughed and Kaoru opened his eyes slowly.

"Tono..?" He yawned and sat up.

"Well you didn't answer your phone so I assumed you were in the shower so I just came thinking you'd be out of the shower when I got here." Tamaki said and Kaoru looked down and rubbed his side.

"That's what hurt.." He said and picked up the phone. "I was sleeping on it. Sorry. I must've blocked the speaker... Which was also the alarm."

"It's ok." Tamaki kissed Kaoru and pulled him off the bed. "Wanna take a shower now or at my house?" He asked and Kaoru ran his fingers through his hair.

"Now would be better. I'm sorry Tono. I'll be out in a minute." Kaoru walked into the bathroom and I grabbed his pillow and hugged it. I NEEDED to be hugging something when I slept.

"Are you two always this lazy?" Tamaki mused with a genuine smile.

"Are you calling me lazy?" I asked, muffled by the pillow.

"Well, that would be what I just said." Tamaki smiled and sat next to me on the bed. "Sorry for disrupting you guys."

"It's fine..." I pulled the pillow away from me and sat up.

"We just recently started sleeping in the same bed again actually." I admitted and he looked confused.

"What? You stopped?" He asked and I blushed.

"Yeah. For a good month and a half actually. I had to prove to Kaoru that I wouldn't do anything." I said and pressed my back against the headboard.

"Well it's good that he finally trusts you again.." Tamaki said and smiled. "It's always bad to see two brothers fight."

"...Why do you care?" I asked out of the blue.

"What do you mean?" He questioned with his eyebrows pushed together.

"He's yours. Why should you care what he thinks of me?" I said and looked him in the eyes and he seemed slightly taken back but then smiled.

"Hikaru... I'm sorry. I know that you seeing him with me is heartbreaking. I know how much you love him." Tamaki said and I was shocked.

"T-that's n-not what I-I-I meant!" I stuttered and he put his hand on my cheek and smiled.

"You know, I think it's cute the way you love him. Everyone thinks I don't catch on easily but your pretty easy to read." He curled up all of his fingers but his pointer finger and lightly ran it down my jaw and tilted up my chin. I blushed and he chuckled. "Easy." He leaned in, close enough for me to smell him. Our lips nearly touched. He brushed his lips against mine oh so lightly then pulled away to see me completely red. "Just like your brother."

"What's going on?" Kaoru asked as he walked out of the bathroom with a towel on his hips and wrapped on his head like a turban.

"C'est rien mon amour." Tamaki said as he walked over to Kaoru and gave him that 'Tamaki grin' which ANYONE in their right mind would fall for.

Except me. No. Never me.

My eyes narrowed and a scowl came to my lips.

He's _dead_.

* * *

Ooooo Tamaki is a baaaaad boy. ;D He gots Hika-kun maaaaaaaaad. :P

And it's not OOC of Tamaki to flirt with people ;P

Review please! 3 (You know the drill)


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: MAJOR SMUT 3

hehe. I had fun writing this chapter.. Mainly the whole thing is a lemon. I hope you enjoy.

I didicate this chapter to: watashi wa hen na hikikomori, - and SuikaChan555 for reviewing on chapter one! :) Thank you guys! ^^ hehe.

I would've put this our earlier but I found myself to absorbed in watching Fruits Basket only for it to stop at episode 15. I couldn't find the 16th one T.T

lol enjoy!!

* * *

After they left I trudged around the house angrily.

"DANI!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Yeah. Me and Dani started talking recently since Kaoru was never home.

"Yes Master Hikaru." She said from behind me and I jumped slightly. She always came out of nowhere.

"Dani there you... Did you get a haircut?" I asked and she nodded with a smirk.

"My hair has been shoulder length for 2 weeks. I'm so glad you noticed." She smiled and I grabbed her arm and dragged her to the room. I didn't want any other maids to eavesdrop on the conversation.

Once we were in the room I turned to her angrily.

"What is it Master Hikaru?" She asked and I started freaking out and made noises that didn't have a meaning. I stomped around, angrily ran my fingers through my hair and everything. "Master Hikaru."

"Tamaki was _flirting_ with me!" I said and she crossed her arms and blinked a few times.

"Tamaki?" She repeated with a stern look that basically said 'You expect me to believe THAT'.

"It sounds farfetched but I'm NOT lying." I said and she sighed.

"Ok what happened?" She asked and I ushered her to the bed so she was sitting in the middle of it. I messed up my hair and when I turned to her, it looked like Tamaki's hair dyed red. I should be a hair stylist. I walked over and sighed.

"Don't take any of this to heart I'm giving you a play by play." I said bluntly and she nodded and I leaned in and put my hand on her face.

"You know, I think it's cute the way you love him. Everyone thinks I don't catch on easily but your pretty easy to read." I curled up all of my fingers but my pointer finger and lightly ran it down her jaw and tilted up her chin. I chuckled like he did before. "Easy." I leaned in, close enough for me to smell her. Our lips nearly touched. I brushed my lips against hers oh so lightly then pulled away to see Dani wasn't phased at all. "Just like your brother." I messed up my hair again.

"If THAT isn't flirting I don't know WHAT is." I said and she poked her chin in thought.

"You might be onto something. But Tamaki is always a flirt. If he actually kisses you than maybe we have a problem. But for now just pay close attention to him." Dani said and I nodded with a sigh and sat down.

"Dani, do me a favor." I said before she left the room. She turned to me.

"Yes Master Hikaru?" She asked and I sighed.

"Don't tell Kaoru until I figure things out." I said and she nodded.

"You've got it Master Hikaru."

* * *

~~~Kaoru's POV~~~

"So Tono-senpai. What are we going to do?" I asked as we arrived at his house.

"I don't know. Whatever you want to do!" Tamaki said with his usual silly grin.

"Well..." I started and began walking up the steps that led to his room.

"What is it Kao-kun?" Tamaki rushed over to me and grabbed my hand as we walked up the steps.

"It's been a whole 2 weeks." I purred and Tamaki blushed and smiled.

"So that's what my kitten has been thinking. Well I wouldn't want my kitty to be deprived now do I." Tamaki joked and we walked to his room.

He closed and locked the door and pulled off his shirt and I took mine off too. He picked me up bride style and threw me on his bed and started kissing down my jaw line and down my neck. He sunk his teeth into my neck a bit and sucked on the tender area. I bit my lower lip and shivered at his touch.

He was unbuttoning my shirt but his lips never left my neck. He got to the last button and pulled both parts to the side and his soft hands grazed my skin lightly. His fingertips gently ran over my nipples causing a tingling sensation.

He kissed all over my chest. Nothing was left un-kissed.

He sat up and pulled off my shirt slowly and threw it to the side which didn't even make it off the bed. He circled his thumbs over my nipples and pinched them ever so slightly. His tongue made a wet trail from my neck to above my pants. He tugged them off carefully like both of my legs were broken. To bad I didn't want things sweet right now. I wanted it rough.

"Come on Tono." I groaned and he smirked and kissed the bulge in my boxers quickly and lightly.

"Don't worry my dear. You'll get what you want." He promised and I sat up and cupped his face and kissed him. His arms wrapped around me and our tongues circled around each other. I slipped my arms under his and pulled up his shirt. We broke the kiss and he threw his shirt off and crawled back on top of me. Me erection was getting harder than before as his bare torso and mine pressed against each other and his lower half was grinding against mine.

He began sucking on my neck again. I don't know why he enjoyed doing that but he did.

"Tono..." I groaned and he chuckled and kissed me.

"Sorry." He rolled off of me and pulled down my boxers. I leaned up a bit but he pushed me back to the pillows. "Relax kitten."

He bent over and grabbed my penis and licked it slowly from the beginning to the head then licked circles at the tip. I squirmed and he laughed.

"Tono!" I said angrily and he smiled.

"Sorry. I couldn't resist. You look so cute when your angry!" He kissed the tip of my nose then continued what he was doing.

As he sucked and licked and hummed I moaned lightly and I felt my heart racing at the pleasure that was surging through my body.

Suddenly it felt really tight like pressure was building up. I winced and my back arched a bit.

"T-tono." I moaned, giving him a slight heads up. This made his tongue slide up and down faster making those pleasure waves feel tighter and tighter. I was clutching the sheets closing my eyes and clenching my teeth. Whimpers were heard from the back of my throat.

Finally I released and let out a long moan.

Like always Tamaki was never satisfied with 1 orgasm per sex encounter. He started stroking me nice and fast. I was biting my thumb trying not to moan loudly but small moans were heard by him which made him go faster. I closed my eyes. My breaths were getting shorter.

As his hand shafted up and down his thumb was rubbing the pre-cum around the head which every so often he'd lick off. I don't know how he did any of what he did but.. He did.

"Come on kitten. Don't be shy. Moan." Tamaki cooed and I blushed red and my back arched a bit and I moaned.

"Tamaki.." I had to admit he was great at what he did.

I've never had so much pleasure from anyone but him.

A few minutes passed by and I could tell Tamaki was getting slightly bored that the only thing he was doing was moving his arm up and down.

I closed my eyes and focused on the pleasure. How amazing it felt when he rubbed me up and down and how his soft thumb was rubbing the tip and his tongue would lick it every so often.

For a brief moment my mind was on daydream. For the brief second my eyes were closed I saw Hikaru's devilish grin.

_Hikaru..._

As if that wasn't bad enough, that's when I climaxed.

My eyes were wide. I didn't just do that.

Tamaki crawled on top of me and started kissing me everywhere.

_I can't think of Hikaru that's just wrong!_

I pushed Tamaki to the side and rolled him on his back. I pulled off his pants and underwear and quickly made him nice and wet.

My tongue massaged the tip of his penis while my fingers rubbed him up and down.

This is what always happened. He'd make me cum twice before we'd actually do anything. I'd try to make him cum twice but sometimes even before the first time he pushes me to the bed.

That didn't happen this time. He roughly grabbed my hair as I pushed it farther into my mouth. My teeth would lightly run down it but not enough to leave a scratch.

"Uhnn.. Kaoru.." He moaned and that gave me an ego boost. I tightened my lips around his penis and pulled it out of my mouth slowly then sucked on the tip and licked the pre-cum.

I rubbed faster and did as much as I could to make him hurry and cum. Hearing him moan my name made me so hard I just wanted him to fuck me already.

Then finally my bliss. I felt the warm salty liquid in my throat. I swallowed and pulled back. He was panting and he looked at me and he noticeably got harder.

He grabbed me and slammed me to the bed.

"Now kitten I want you to be as loud as you want, ok?" Tamaki smiled and I blushed and nodded.

"Alright." I agreed and we kissed messily. "Now hurry up."

He smiled and pulled my legs apart and pushed himself inside nice and slow just like he always did.

I moaned and arched my back just the slightest. He put his hands under my back and pulled out a bit then pushed back in. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his hair lightly. Depending on how hard I pulled his hair that's how fast he went. It was kind of a cool concept.

I tugged it-hard. He eagerly pumped me as his hands grabbed my hips and pushed down on my hips when his hips pushed up making him go deeper.

He hit my weak spot that made me yelp and moan.

"Tamaki." I moaned out and he was moaning uncontrollably.

"Ohhhh Kaoru..." He kept hitting that same spot and each time made me flinch and let out a small cry of pleasure. He was enough with being sweet, he slammed himself into me hard.

"Tamaki!" I yelped a moan and he did it again. "Ugh! Fuck, Tamaki!"

"Kaoru, you feel so good." Tamaki gasped and kept thrusting.

My mind was playing tricks on me. For a second it wasn't Tamaki who said that, it was Hikaru.

"Faster!" I cried out and his hand shafted my erect penis as he thrust deeper. I was practically crying out in pleasure. And I released all over my chest and he released inside me no soon after. He pulled out and kissed me tenderly.

"Je t'aime mon amour." He said smiling and I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer for a kiss.

* * *

Me and Tamaki were walking around in a commoner's mall. It was actually pretty interesting to say the least. I wanted to go in one of the stores but decided that walking next to Tamaki looking at the stores was much more fun.

Tamaki was laughing cutely, he had that child innocents. His huge grin and his sparkling blue eyes. If only they knew how _not_ innocent he was.

I noticed quite a few girls were checking him out and giggling. That got me pretty jealous. I walked closer to him, not knowing if I was allowed to hold his hand in public. Tamaki noticed my sudden mood change and turned to me smiling. The girls were still staring at us.

"What's wrong mon amour?" He asked and I shrugged and he tilted my chin up and I turned bright red and he gave me that cute smile. Even our new fan girls had hearts in their eyes. "Come on. Let's go see what else these commoners have." Tamaki grabbed my hand excitedly and started pulling me through the mall. I couldn't say I didn't enjoy it because I very much so did.

I was being pulled around the entire mall with Tamaki and that was wonderful.

Although... I somewhat wish I was with Hikaru. I never like being away from him for a long period of time. The month and a half I wouldn't sleep in the same room with him was killer. I miss him. Maybe I'll go home tomorrow. I'm not sure.

* * *

Soooo how was thaaaat 3 ^_^

I love smut =3

Remember, review!


	3. Chapter 3

This one is under 2,000 words because it was 10 pages. :) My stories have to be over 2,000 words or 10 pages. You should know that ^^

But... I fogot completely what happened in this chapter even though I wrote it a few days ago.... *raises eyebrow slightly* Yeah I don't get it either.

This chapter is dedicated to.... Dianqa2 and Deddokareshi!

Thanks for the reviews! ^_^

enjoy!

* * *

~~~Hikaru's POV~~~

I was sitting with Dani outside on the porch. She was drinking tea with me since there was nothing else to do. I never knew if I said that Dani's chores were to keep me entertained then they wouldn't bother her. If I knew that I would've said it a long time ago.

We weren't really saying anything. I just liked knowing someone was there if I needed them. Dani was really nice. Why did I not like her before?

"Master Hikaru." She said softly and took a small sip of her tea and I turned to her.

"Yeah Dani?" I asked and she smiled deviously.

"I have an idea." She said and that caused me to smirk. Dani was an awesome maid.

* * *

"What ARE these things?" I asked and she smiled cutely.

"Master Hikaru, are you doubting me?" She asked and I smiled.

"Where did you get these anyway?" I asked and she poked her chin.

"I got them at this magic shop." She said handed me a box. "Here. I got this one for you."

"Oh, thank you Dani." I smiled and looked at her. "What do they do?"

"Well... You'll find out. Here, give these to Master Kaoru and Tamaki." She handed me two other boxes.

* * *

I was laying on the bed completely bored out of my skull. I missed Kaoru. It isn't fair I want him.

There was a knock at the door and I lazily looked at it.

"Enter." I said and the door was opened.

"Why the hell did you knock?" I asked and flew over to Kaoru.

"I wanted to make sure you weren't indecent." He said coyly and I kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly.

"Where's Tamaki?" I asked and Kaoru laughed.

"He'll be here in a minute." He said and I smiled widely.

"Good. I have something to give you two." I said and he smiled.

"You got us something? That's so nice." Kaoru said and I nodded.

I walked over to the dresser and pulled out two wrapped boxes. They were tiny boxes though.

Tamaki walked into the room and I told them to sit and handed them each a box with a grin.

"Go on! Open them! I wanna see this!" I said happily and they looked confused and opened the packaging. "Dani picked them out the other day. They're called soul charms or something. She didn't tell me what they did, but they're half a heart so I could only imagine that they're supposed to go together."

Kaoru raised his eyebrow and pulled his out of the box. It was a half of a heart with his name carved in cursive on the front. Tamaki had the same thing but his name written.

"Maybe it's like a puzzle." I said excitedly and they nodded and put them together and they did. "THEY'RE MAGNETS!!" I said happily and then randomly they pushed away.

"What the hell?" Kaoru asked and my features softened.

"..Try again. Maybe they were just joking.." I said unsure of what I was actually saying. Tamaki grabbed Kaoru's lightly and held them together. They stayed for a few seconds then pushed away again.

"I don't understand." Tamaki said and I looked down.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think that something like that would happen." I said softly and Tamaki smiled.

"It's no big deal. I mean, maybe that's what they all do." Tamaki tried lying and Kaoru walked over to the computer and started typing.

"Kao-kun. What are you doing?" I asked and Kaoru looked at us both.

"I'm figuring out what the hell they actually do." Kaoru said and his eyes lit and he leaned into the computer screen. "It says that they're magical or some bullshit and stick together if two people are soul mates... That's really corny."

"Wow that's horrible. What does it say about ones that stick together for a brief moment?" Tamaki asked and walked over.

"It says here that they love each other but they can't be together." Kaoru raised his eyebrow and looked over at Hikaru. "Where'd you find these? Some sappy love store?"

"Well _I _thought it sounded cute. Excuse _me_ for trying. And Dani got them not me." I grumbled and Kaoru smiled.

"Well it is cute. Thanks." I smiled and nodded. Tamaki kissed Kaoru.

"I'll always love you even if our necklaces don't." He winked. "Je t'aime. Au revior mon amour."

"Bye Tono." Kaoru said and they kissed again and he left.

"Hikaru Hitachiin, what are you scheming?" Kaoru asked with his arms crossed. I blinked.

"I'm not thinking anything Kaoru. Now back to you, what are you doing home? I thought you'd want to spend time with Tamaki all summer." I retorted and he sighed.

"I did. And I'll hang out with him more. It's just I still need time with my brother." Kaoru hugged me and I smiled. I loved this guy.

* * *

"So Hika-kun." Kaoru said and I looked at him.

"What is it Kao-kun?" I asked and he examined my neck.

"Did you get a necklace?" He asked and I nodded.

"Dani gave me one. I haven't opened it yet. I like it better in the box." I said honestly and Kaoru looked at me and smiled.

"Come on. Let's go watch a movie." He offered and I nodded.

"Yeah. A scary movie." I smirked and he glared and rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"Whatever you want." He caved in and I smiled widely and dragged him into our room. He sat down on the bed and I pushed in the movie and crawled next to him. This one was called 'Friday the 13th'.

"It sounds scary enough." Kaoru said and I wrapped my arms around him.

"I'll protect you from those mean monsters. Don't worry Kao-kun." I cooed and Kaoru giggled and kissed my cheek.

"Arigatou." He smiled and without thinking I kissed his cheek back. We looked at each other and I could see it in his eyes that he wanted me. I couldn't help but feel it too. I wanted him _bad._ I just had to remind myself that he was Tamaki's and not mine.

But... Maybe... Just a taste...

I kissed his lips tenderly, just like I saw Tamaki do it. For a brief second he kissed back and I could taste his delicious lips on mine. Then he pulled back with a bright red face.

"S-sorry. I won't do it again..." I turned my head to the T.V and turned back when I noticed Kaoru was staring at me.

"I've become hypocritical." He admitted and I raised my eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" I asked and he turned his head blushing.

"...Nothing..." He started watching the movie and I tilted his chin so his eyes were met with mine.

"Kaoru... Don't lie to me." I said softly and carefully.

"...I've found myself thinking of you when I shouldn't." He admitted and I kissed the tip of his nose.

"Kaoru..." I whispered and I wanted to kiss him again but he pulled away from me and faced the opposite way.

"Do I have to leave the room again?" He asked and my heart crumbled.

"Please, don't." I pleaded and he turned to me sadly.

"Hikaru... I'm with Tamaki." He said and I averted my gaze to the opposite side of the room.

"I know Kaoru. I'm sorry." I apologized and he laid back down with me.

For now I won't do anything. I can't wait until they break up.

* * *

"Hey, you!" I called to one of the older maids.

"Yes Master Kaoru." She called and my eyebrow twitched.

"I'm Hikaru." I muttered. "Where's Dani?" I asked and she smiled.

"Oh I'm sorry dear, Daniana doesn't work today." She informed me and I tilted my head to the side.

"So where is she?" I asked and she blinked.

"She's at home."

"She doesn't live here?"

"...No Master Hikaru. We do have lives outside of your house."

"You have lives?!" I asked genuinely surprised.

"... Here's her number." She said and wrote it down and I smiled.

"Thanks!" I said cutely and grabbed the paper and ran off as she shook her head.

What I'd do?

* * *

"Dani!" I called into the phone loudly.

"Master Hikaru?" She asked surprised. "Why are you calling me?"

"I need your help finding a plan to break those two up! And your evil and conniving so you must have a plan!" I said and she giggled softly and it turned into a full blown out laughing session. "What did I say?"

"Your quite the slow one aren't you?" She asked and I furrowed my brow.

"What do you mean?" I asked and she giggled.

"I already put the plan in play." She informed me and my mouth dropped.

"What? What is it?" I asked and she laughed again.

"Apologies Master Hikaru but I'm afraid if I tell you then your in on it. I wouldn't want your brother to think _you're the_ cause of them breaking up. Don't worry. Everything is planned. Relax." She said softly and I grinned.

"Dani." I said finally.

"Hm? What it is Master Hikaru?" She asked.

"You're the best maid I've ever had." I smiled and she paused for a minute.

"Thank you Master Hikaru." She said finally and we both hung up.

_What is her plan to break them up? Why is she even helping me? I was so horrible to Kaoru before I'm surprised that she didn't yell at me for assuming the worst in Tamaki and just ignore me. Why does she have so much trust and faith in me? I'm not saying it's a bad thing, I'm very happy that she sees it in my perspective and doesn't completely shun the fact that I'm in love with Kaoru. In fact, I don't think she even cares._

_Well she cares about us but she doesn't care about what we do or our feelings. Dani is a really kind person. I think she's the only other person in the world I could trust. She's possibly my best friend._

_Kaoru, I need him._

"Hikaru." Kaoru called out tiredly from the top of the staircase. He looked _so_ cute. He wasn't even dressed much. He had an overly large grey shirt that hung off his shoulder a bit because it was too big.

"Yes Kaoru?" I asked and ran up the stairs and he hugged me.

"I didn't know where you were. I was worried." He said and I smiled and picked him up bride style.

"Come on. Back to bed. Your tired." I said and he was already cuddling up in my arms sleeping. I smiled down at him. "I love you Kaoru."

* * *

Awhhhhhh what a sweet ending for this chapter :)

:D now what could I do to completely mess this up??? muhuhuhahahhahaha!!!

lol jk.... maybe. ^_^

Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

This is possibly one of my FAVORITE chapters! 3 hehehehe ^-^

This chapter is dedicated to: CalDupont and - (Thanks for reviewing! ^_^)

To show my love for all of you I wrote my favorite chapter!!! 3

Enjoy people!! ^_^

And sorry it's late. I would've had it up this morning but I forgot about my loser little brothers birthday party :P

Oh and i'm sorry for changing POV's every 3 seconds. I know it gets confusing but I like writing in 1st persons. ^^;;

* * *

I woke up cuddling Kaoru. It was a very pleasant thing to wake up to. Especially because of the threat he made the other day.

I was lucky to have him here with me.

"Come on Kaoru. Let's get something to eat." I said softly and he woke up slowly. It was already in the afternoon.

"But Hikaru. I'm so tired. Please stay with me." He hugged me tight and I smiled and kissed the top of his head.

"Ok. I will." I said and he looked up.

"Promise?"

"Yes. I promise Kaoru." I watched him cuddle with me and fall asleep. I wonder why he was so tired all of a sudden. He never slept so much before. I was always sleeping more than he was but he seemed to just want to sleep the day away.

* * *

Me and Kaoru were sitting on our balcony while drinking tea and holding hands. Yeah. We were closer than before the whole incident happened. I'm glad. If only I could tell Kaoru how I really feel about him.

"Hikaru. I've actually been wanting to talk to you about something." He said and I turned to him.

"Okay." I agreed and looked at him. "What's up?"

"Well... I found something of yours... A notebook rather. And I didn't know what it was so I read it... I'm--"

"You... You WHAT?" I asked angrily and he turned to face the other way.

"I didn't know what it was so naturally I was curious." He mumbled and I stood up in anger and glared.

"Kaoru, why the fuck would you do that!? It's MY private notebook!!" I glared at him. "I can't believe you would do that to me!"

And I stormed out.

* * *

When I got back I saw that Kaoru wasn't there. I was worried. I walked out of the room and searched for any kind of maid that could've seen him leave.

"Excuse me. Do you know where Kaoru went?" I asked and one of the ladies nodded.

"He said something about staying over Tamaki's house." She informed me and I nodded.

"Thank you." I walked back in my room and sighed and went to sleep quickly.

* * *

~~~Kaoru's POV~~~

I was so wasted right now. I felt bad about the whole deal with Hikaru so I thought going to Tamaki's and having drunken sex would clear my mind but afterwards we just laid there on top of the covers completely bored.

"I.. I w-want him to. Luv me..." I slurred and Tamaki looked at me.

"Y...You should cawll him." He suggested and I raised my eyebrow.

"B-but want I.. be over him.." I said mixing up my words a bit.

"You should call him.. Fer clouser." He told me and I nodded and pulled out my cell phone.

"Mkay.. I'll do that RRIIGHTT now." I pulled out my cell phone and put in the number 2 and Hikaru's number popped up. I clicked send and waited for him to answer but he didn't.

"ALRIGHT." I added extra emphasis on the T. I was on his answering machine right now. "I am DONE being s.. sad bout' cho. This is my clouser, Hikaru." I looked at Tamaki and gave him a smirk that said 'yeah you helped me with this line'. "So.. From... From now on, I will get over.. My feelings. And gabye." I hung up my phone and me and Tamaki high fived like we did the most amazing thing in the world.

* * *

When we woke up I had no idea what happened really. I was cuddling with Tamaki naked on his bed. There's not to much to know how to paint the picture. We had sex no doubt. I can't help but think something with Hikaru happened.

"Hey... Did we talk to Hikaru last night?" I asked and Tamaki shook his head.

"Not that I remember." I laughed cutely and I kissed him lightly.

"Oh. Well good morning." He hugged me and kissed me on the lips softly.

"Good morning to you too gorgeous." He winked and I smiled.

* * *

Later on I decided to go home. I was trying to remember why I came to Tamaki's house anyway. I told him I wouldn't come to his house until next week.

I got to my house and Tamaki kissed me goodbye and I walked inside. How strange that Dani was at the front door waiting for me.

"Hello Master Kaoru." She smiled cutely and I bowed.

"Good morning Dani. How are you?" I asked and she led me inside.

"I'm doing quite well actually." She said happily and I paused.

"Dani you look different... Are you wearing different make up?" I asked and she blushed and turned her head.

"Master Kaoru, how could you tell?" She asked and I looked closer at her.

"And you got layers in your hair. Wow you look cute Dani." I praised and she blushed again.

"Thank you Master Kaoru. But again, I need to know how you could tell." She giggled and I nodded.

"Well, I am probably going to be a fashion designer and I'm good with make up. There are 2 reasons for that. One, my mom is my mom. And two, I'm gay." I giggled and she laughed.

"It's nice to see someone noticed." She looked down. "Master Kaoru, what happened with you and Master Hikaru?"

"Honestly, I don't remember." I sighed and she nodded slowly.

"Oh... Well onto your room. I don't believe Master Hikaru is there at the moment." She said and I nodded curtly and we walked upstairs. She didn't say much but I knew a lot was on her mind. I 'd ask her in private though. She should count on that.

The one thing I'm trying to think of is what happened to make Hikaru so mad at me. And why do I remember _something_ about him yesterday. It just didn't make any sense to me. But I guess that's the cause of getting drunk. Not remembering what you did in that time frame.

We got to the door and walked in. I gazed around the room and confirmed that Hikaru was indeed not there. I turned to Dani with a curious look.

"So Dani what's wrong?" I asked and she looked a bit shocked but then sad again and looked down.

"I don't like when you and your brother are fighting. You two are so close and I want you two to stay close. Whatever you did to hurt him, please make sure he knows your sorry for it. He really loves you even though it's a hard concept to grasp. Your very important to him and I know he's very important to you. What I'm trying to say is I just wish you two would stop fighting for once and let your guard down to one another. I know you _love_ him. You told me before. And I know he loves you just as much." Dani explained softly and I glared down.

"I don't--"

"Don't even lie Kaoru. I know your with Tamaki but in your heart who would you rather be with? I know that Hikaru hurt you and Tamaki was there for you but Hikaru is trying hard to get you to trust him. He's messing up a bit along the way but don't think that's because he's reckless and doesn't care about you. So please Kaoru. Just think things through." With that Dani left me by myself to sort out my thoughts.

I sat alone in my room like I used to. I missed Hikaru a lot but I tried to think more logical reasons before I started running at him.

"How strange." I mumbled to myself and turned on my side. "I think I love Hikaru more than I could ever love Tamaki... What a shame..." I closed my eyes and let sleep consume me.

* * *

~~~Hikaru's POV~~~

Like always when I'm venting I sit in the garden. Something about the fresh air made me calm down and relax. So what if he read my personal thoughts? He was my brother. He wanted to know things I would never tell him flat out. He needs to know some things I wouldn't let him in on. Or else I don't know what would happen. I tried to paint a picture with my mind as well as I could but I didn't know what to think.

Maybe the fact that he found out could be a change for the better I mean, maybe now he knows were certain things I say and do come from. But still, it pisses me off knowing that he read my personal thoughts. Now he knows that I'm jealous of Tamaki and he knows how much I want him and need him. That's just one more thing for him to dangle over me. Even so, I love him dearly. He's one of the most important things in the world to me, no matter what I'll be there for him always.

Before I even knew it, it was nighttime and I was consumed by the darkness around me. I got up and left and walked back inside. Hopefully Kaoru was there. I could use a good cuddle right now.

I kind of have a headache to tell the truth. All I want to do is sleep for a while. I'd make me a very happy person if I... Could... Just...

I collapsed. I didn't know why and I didn't know how. But Instead of getting back up, I just closed my eyes and fell asleep in the hallway.

* * *

When I woke up I was in my bed. Kaoru was standing on the balcony. I raised my eyebrow and walked over to him.

"Hey... Kaoru." I said and he turned to me and nodded.

"Hi Hikaru." He said and looked down.

"I don't remember falling asleep in here. How'd I get in my bed?" I asked and he looked up at me.

"Dani ran in my room and said you collapsed but she couldn't carry you by herself. Your much bigger than she is. So we carried you in the room. I hope you don't mind to much." He turned again and I sighed.

"Well.. Thanks." I didn't even wait for a reply. I walked into the house and went to get something to eat.

I sighed. I wished me and Kaoru never fought. I wish it was back to the way it used to be. I miss it. But now that everything is so confusing I don't know what to say anymore. I don't know what to do with him. I just don't. I want him to be happy but I don't know how to make him happy. It seems that he always wants something different. First me, then Kyoya, now Tamaki. Who's next? Honey? Mori? HARUHI?!

That one got me angry. Although I knew that Kaoru wouldn't go for Haruhi. She didn't have a dick. What would be shoved in his ass?

I shook my head. How _dare_ I think of such a mean comment about my brother.

I walked back into the bedroom. I lost my cell phone 2 days ago. I wonder where it is.

Kaoru walked in the room and that's when I turned to him.

"Hey Kaoru, I can't find my phone. Do you mind if I check my messages on your phone?" I asked and he nodded and pulled his phone out of his pocket and handed it to me. He sat down on the couch and I put in all the necessary numbers.

"Hey Kaoru it's a message from you." I said and paid closer attention. Kaoru's eyes went wide and he flew up and jumped on me trying to get the phone.

"NO!! NO DON'T LISTEN TO IT HIKARU!!" He cried out and my mouth dropped and I closed the phone and he got off of me and looked away.

"I remember now." He said softly and I looked at him angrily.

"You... You have _closure_?" I hissed angrily.

"Hikaru.. I didn't mean it like that. I was drunk. I didn't know what I--"

"No, no Kaoru. You knew damn well what you were talking about." I snapped. He had feelings all this time... "You... You actually loved me back and you couldn't _tell_ me so? What the fuck Kaoru!?"

"I.. I'm sorry Hikaru." He looked down again and I shook my head.

"No Kaoru. I can't believe that!" I stomped out of the room.

* * *

~~~Kaoru's POV~~~

"No Kaoru. I can't believe that!" He stormed out onto the balcony.

"FINE! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT HIKARU! LEAVE LIKE ALWAYS!" I screamed and slammed sliding door and locked it. I quickly collapsed on the bed and started to cry. How could I be so stupid? So foolish?

I want Hikaru!!

"I'm sorry Hikaru." I whimpered and heard a very soft knocking at the glass doors. I turned to see Hikaru looking remorseful.

I walked over and we stared at each other for a minute. He looked down and pointed to the lock. I unlocked it and slowly opened the door. He rushed in and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. This is what I wanted. And I'm glad I finally got it.

"I'm sorry Hikaru." I said softly and he hugged me tight.

"Kaoru. I love you and I always will."

"I love you too Hikaru." And he kissed me again.

* * *

You could just tell me now. About how much you love me. (Or hate me. Kaoru cheated on Tamaki [barely]) lol. ^_^

This was actually supposed to happen in Identical but I forgot about it... And Hikaru was supposed to be the one that cried not Kaoru... But a lot of things changed ^^

Review please :)


	5. Chapter 5

Blahhhhhh idk

lol so anyhoodle... no this is not the ending of the story. It's still going, don't worry. ^_^

This chapter is dedicated to: Nifest, -, SuikaChan555 (love you too :D), XXLustForTheMoonXX, and CalDupont

I'd like to thank mainly the people that I've been thanking throughout the whole series. ^^ you guys rock!

Enjoy... oh... VERY perverted sex scene with the twins ;) Enjoy

* * *

~~~Hikaru's POV~~~

Tonight me and Kaoru slept and cuddled. But this time the cuddling felt _right_. I don't know how it was so different than before but it was much more loving than it was before. And for that I was grateful. I love Kaoru and I'm glad he finally knows that.

When it was morning Kaoru woke me up with a kiss. I smiled and kissed him back.

"I love you Kaoru." I said and he wrapped his arms around my neck and smiled as we gave each other Eskimo kisses.

"I love you too." He said softly.

"I want to make you breakfast." I said grinning and he blinked and shook his head and laughed. "Why not?"

"Because Hikaru, it's 1:30 in the afternoon." Kaoru giggled and I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Who says that means I can't make you breakfast at lunchtime?" I purred and kissed down his neck. I got to his favorite spot and he moaned.

His cell phone went off but I still continued to play with my Kaoru. He opened his cell phone and listened for a minute.

"Tono, I need to talk to you....... I'll be there shortly." Kaoru pulled away from my loving grasp and he kissed me shortly. "I need to go see Tono. I'll be back later, ok?"

"One more?" I pleaded and he smiled and crawled over and kissed me.

Kaoru's kisses were simply amazing. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed deeper. He smiled and pulled away.

"Sorry Hikaru but I really have to get ready." He smiled and I pouted and he kissed my forehead.

He walked into the bathroom and I heard the shower start. I decided that I'd help him out and I picked out his outfit and placed it on top of his dresser. I made the bed nicely and grabbed my laptop and started checking my email. I got a message from Honey and Haruhi.

Honey asked if Kaoru and I wanted to hang out with him sometime during the summer and Haruhi's said 'Hi.' I hate when people send me a message and all they write is 'Hi' how boring.

Kaoru walked out dripping wet with the towel around his waist and I smirked and got up and put my laptop on my desk and walked over to him.

"Your looking _very_ tempting my dear." I cooed and he grabbed me by my shirt and kissed me. I tugged on his towel and pressed him to a wall in the kiss as my hand started rubbing him. He let out a moan and bit his lip.

"Hikaru... Uhn... Not...mm... now." He moaned and I kissed down his neck.

"But you look so yummy.." I said huskily and he pushed me away with a smile.

"Later, please?" He said and I grew a smirk.

"There, you just promised to play with me." I said seductively and Kaoru smirked.

"Who said I never wanted to." He retorted and kissed me. He broke away and walked over and paused and looked at his desk. "You picked out my outfit?" He asked and I nodded and he smiled.

"Thanks." He said and I nodded and eyed him in the flesh.

"Nice ass." I said and he blushed a bit and pulled up his boxers.

* * *

~~~Kaoru's POV~~~

I pulled up at Tamaki's house and took in a deep breath. Tamaki was standing outside with his hands in his pockets. He was in deep thought. I didn't think I could break Tamaki's heart. He was to sweet.

I walked up to him and he said nothing. He took my hand and led me to his room and closed the door. He turned to me with a smile.

"Listen Kaoru. I love you, but it's not working out." He... He knew why I came here?"

"Tamaki.." I was shocked and he hugged me tightly.

"Kaoru, your really important to me. I love you a lot. But I know I'm not the person you want. Am I? You want Hikaru. I know you do. I'm fine with that. As long as my Kao-kun is happy so am I." Tamaki had his childish grin on and I smiled and hugged him tight.

"Tamaki." I couldn't say anything else.

"Don't thank me yet my lovely." He said and I pulled away and looked confused.

"What?" I asked and he kissed my cheek.

"Do you remember our promise?" He asked and I thought for a second then smiled.

"You're a pervert." I stated and he pulled away with a grin.

"Is that a no?" He asked and I sighed with a smile.

"I already promised." I said and he caught me in a kiss.

"Sorry, I just want to see if break up sex is really as good as they say it is." Tamaki giggled and I smiled at him. I couldn't say no to Tamaki. Have you looked at him?

* * *

~~~Hikaru's POV~~~

"Dani!! I called and I saw her downstairs and flew down them. "Dani!" She turned to me.

"Oh, Master Hikaru. What is it?" She asked and I grinned.

"Come." I said and she nodded and followed me to my room. I closed the door and couldn't help but jump up and down like an excited little girl.

"Kaoru and I finally admitted everything." I said proudly and she smiled.

"And Master Tamaki is breaking up with him today." She said and I paused.

"Wait, what?" I asked. I was confused. How would she know?

"Well.. I talked to Master Tamaki. We talked for a little while. He's such a sweet boy. He told me that he knew Kaoru loved you more and I asked him what he wanted to do about it. And he told me he wanted to let Kaoru have what he wanted and I told him then break up with him. He said ok I'll do it tomorrow." Dani smiled and my mouth dropped and I couldn't help it. I flung my arms around her and spun her in circles.

"DANI I LOVE YOU!!" I cried out happily. "YOU'RE THE BEST MAID IN THE WORLD!"

She giggled and I put her down and she kind of stumbled over her feet for a minute.

"Thank you Master Hikaru. I do try to make you happy." She said and smiled as she walked to the door. "I wish you and Master Kaoru good luck." She said and I smiled.

"Thank you." With that she walked out.

I sat on my bed and looked at the ceiling. I walked over to Kaoru's small collection of books and saw the cover of a book that I seemed to remember. Kaoru loved that book.

I picked it up and read the back. Apparently it was a romance novel. What a fruit. I smiled and opened it and decided there was nothing better to do than to read it. So that's what I did.

* * *

About 4 hours later I heard someone walk towards the room. I didn't even mind that they would catch me reading. The only bad thing was the amount of sex scenes were giving me a hard on.

Kaoru walked in and I sort of bent my leg so it blocked the slight bulge in my pants.

"Hello Kaoru." I said smiling and Kaoru yawned and walked over to me and grinned.

"Is my brother single?" I asked and he nodded and I tossed the book, got up on my knees, grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him to the bed and got on top of him.

"You're already horny?" Kaoru asked and I glared.

"Shut up." I laughed and kissed him. "Did you know that mom and dad aren't here?" I smirked. "And all of the maids and such left?"

"I think I know where this is going." Kaoru said and I smirked widely and pulled off my shirt and threw his to the ground.

It surprised me when Kaoru shoved me off and pulled off my pants and boxers though. He let his fingers run through the hair and caress my penis lightly. He was so calm during it.

"Now listen Hikaru, I'm running things tonight, got it?" He smirked and I think that just turned me on even more.

"Ok." I smiled and he chuckled and pinned my arms down. But then I felt something weird.

"Kaoru! You handcuffed me?!" I cried out and Kaoru smiled innocently and pulled off the remains of his clothes.

He walked over to his desk and opened one of the drawers and pulled out lubricant and tossed it on the bed. He started to kiss me. He kissed down my neck and pinched my nipples but not so hard that it hurt. He kissed down my stomach but ignored my hard member which made me angry. He coated his finger in the vanilla scented lubricant and slid it inside of me and I jerked back. I don't think I've ever had this done to me. Kaoru seemed to know exactly what he was doing though. He put another finger in. I but my lip and then another. I don't know what he did but there was a certain spot that made me shiver. It felt _so_ good.

He licked the tip of my penis lightly and enjoyed the whimpers I made. I felt a load of pressure just aching to be released but then felt something. My face drained of the color.

"Y-you put a cock ring on me?" I was slightly confused. Kaoru would do that? What happened to my sweet innocent Kaoru? Honestly this Kaoru was _really_ turning me on though.

He played with me more now. He'd suck on me a bit, his fingers continued to please that same spot. He had me moaning uncontrollably. He liked it too.

He stopped for a second and then when I peeked my eyes opened I saw him sit there innocently. He climbed on top of me and kissed me lustfully. His hand began rubbing himself and I took it in. Something about Kaoru, my innocent Kaoru playing with himself in front of me, made me crazy with lust.

He coated my penis with the vanilla lubricant and then unlocked the handcuffs on my wrists. I pinned him to the bed and pulled off the dreaded ring and tried to calm myself down so I'd last a bit longer.

I slid myself inside of Kaoru but I was just so horny it was more of me slamming myself inside of him

"Fucking Kaoru." I groaned. "Your to good at that teasing shit."

"Really? That was the first time I've done it actually." He smiled and wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. I pushed myself deeper just to hear him yelp. He just drove me insane.

I released inside him without even meaning to. I bit my lip and moaned.

"Ohhh Kaoru.." I kissed his neck and grabbed his penis and rubbed it.

I pulled myself out of Kaoru and put my lips around the head of his penis and Kaoru moaned.

"Hikaru..." He whined. "I want you inside of me."

I pulled away and saw his pleading eyes and I looked down at my softening penis and he started rubbing it and he licked parts of it until it was hard again. He smiled up at me and I laughed and kissed him.

I slid myself inside of him and he sighed contently and I started thrusting inside of him. I tried to find that spot that he loved. It seemed like I'd never find it when his back arched.

"H-Hikaru!" He moaned out and I smirked and slammed against the same spot harder.

I kissed him roughly as I thrust deep inside of him and bit my lip when I pulled away.

"I love you Kaoru." I said with my voice soft. His eyes opened and he looked at me and smiled and kissed me.

"I love you too Hikaru." He said happily and I laughed lightly and went deeper and deeper and harder and harder. I loved hearing Kaoru's voice screaming my name. It felt so good. Of coarse I had my shares of moaning his name. I loved the way his name felt against my lips and tongue.

Kaoru finally had enough and released all over both of us. I continued going until I finally released again and licked up Kaoru's cum.

Kaoru rolled off the bed and grabbed my arm. He brought me to the bathroom and we stepped into the shower and started to kiss and let out hands roam.

* * *

We were both laying in bed. We were completely naked but neither of us really touched each other. We just held each other close. I just wanted to be next to Kaoru right now. Feeling his completely naked body pressed against mine was somewhat soothing.

I loved feeling his stomach expand and contrast with each breath he took and I loved that soft snoring he did that wasn't anything but cute. I simply loved Kaoru.

Kaoru was sleeping calmly hugging me tightly. Our legs were tangled and my chin was resting on his head.

_Kaoru, you were there for me when I needed you. You were even there when I was a complete asshole. You stood by my side. Sure we didn't get along for a bit but I knew if I really needed you, you'd be there for me. I'm surprised that you took me back with open arms. I love you so much Kaoru, you have no idea._

_I can't even believe he picked me over Tamaki. Who would know? That's amazing. I don't think I'll ever get over Kaoru. No one will stand in my way of loving him. I love him far to much for that. _

I kissed his head lightly and closed my eyes.

* * *

Awww :D how cuuuuttteeee 3 And again, this isn't the end of the story :) Theres much more smut to go down.

Review please ^^


	6. Chapter 6

OKAYYY Well Paigey is in a horrid mood because of cramps so -.- if the chapters are going slower it's because I'm dying in pain. These are the worst cramp pains i've ever had and i'm tearing up .

So... *clenches teeth* On a brighter note...

Dedications: CalDupont, SuikaChan555, WritingDaisy, and AnxiousMutt

Enjoy.

* * *

"Hikaru. Kaoru." Our mom was knocking on the door and we quickly woke up realizing we were completely naked and that would look weird for her. We quickly threw on boxers and opened the door.

"Yeah mom?" We asked tiredly and she shrugged.

"Just telling you guys I was home." She said and walked off and Kaoru and I exchanged looks and rolled our eyes.

"Did she really have to scare us like that? Kaoru muttered and I nodded.

"Really. I thought for sure we'd get caught." I said and wrapped my arms around him and pulled him in for a kiss.

At that moment the door flung open and we quickly pulled away with our hearts pounding.

"You guys look like you saw a ghost." Dani smirked and Kaoru fell to his knees catching his breath and I put my hand over my heart.

"Oh jesus, you scared me." I said and Kaoru nodded and she laughed.

"Sorry. I thought you two were still sleeping. I just came in to get the laundry." She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry for interrupting your moment."

"It's ok Dani. We're just glad it was you and not someone else." Kaoru said smiling cutely.

"Oh jeez that would've been bad if mom caught us." I muttered.

* * *

"Kaoru, could you believe today is the last day of summer vacation?" I grumbled and Kaoru nodded. He was clinging to me. Both of us were coated in sweat and we were completely clotheless. Kaoru was nibbling on my neck aw we laid there admiring the cool air in our room. It was really hot out today.

"I know. The break just came and went. I'm going to miss hanging out with you _all_ day _every_ day." I kissed Kaoru lightly.

"Don't worry Kaoru. We still have some time together." I whispered and Kaoru hugged me tighter.

"I love you Hikaru." He said in that ridiculously adorable voice of his.

"I love you too Kaoru." I stroked his hair as I felt his warm lips press against my neck lightly.

Dani walked in without knocking like she always did. She was so used to walking in on us naked she didn't even care.

"Guys get dressed." She said standing by my side of the bed.

"Why?" I asked and she grinned.

"I want to treat my Masters all day today as a celebration!" She said with a cheerful smile.

"Why?" Kaoru asked and sat up.

"Silly it's your 1 month tomorrow and since that's a school day we wont be able to hang out." She smirked and I smiled.

"Thank you Dani but are you sure you want to waste money on us?" I asked and she sat on the bed beside me.

"You didn't know? Ever since you two have been asking for me more and more, you mom noticed that you guys trusted me and gave me a hell of a raise. I don't even know why." She laughed and I sat up.

"Dani, I don't want you paying for us. We'll pay for you." I suggested and Kaoru giggled.

"Why don't we all share the bill if its this big of a problem." He said and we finally all agreed.

"Well as _lovely_ as it is seeing you all in the buff, you should get dressed now." I leaned in and kissed her cheek and Kaoru did the same.

We didn't know how it started but we'd always kiss her cheek or she'd kiss ours.

She smiled and walked to the door.

"You guys have an hour to get ready. I'll be at my house. Meet me there and we could party." She smiled and walked out.

I looked at Kaoru and smirked.

"Something tells me today will be _very_ interesting." I mused and Kaoru nodded.

"Yeah, I could see that." He agreed and we got up and took a shower together.

"Hikaruuuu." Kaoru whined as I kissed down his neck with my hands caressing his exposed torso.

"What?" I asked and kissed him again.

"We have to get ready and it's not comfortable wearing pants with a boner." Kaoru whined.

"I'm so sorry." I kissed his cheek then his lips. "Do you want me to help you into those clothes?"

"No but later you could help me out of them." He purred and just by that...

"Shit Kaoru, now I have a boner." I looked down and Kaoru giggled and we got dressed.

We wore shorts and tang tops. I grabbed a blue sweater and he grabbed an orange one. Even though it was hot, we didn't want to take any chances.

"Ma!" I yelled as we walked into her office. She looked at us with her eyebrow raised.

"Your going out?" She asked and we nodded.

"Ok. See you later then." She turned back to her designs and we rolled our eyes and left. Sure she's cool sometimes but when you catch her in the wrong mood she's just a bitch.

* * *

We got to Dani's house which was cute and small. It was a small very light yellow house with stone steps leading up to the door.

We got out of the limo and walked to the door and knocked on it. We heard footsteps and when the door was opened our mouths dropped.

Dani's hair was sort of teased so it was very full and wavy. She had more make up on but not so much that she looked like a clown. She was wearing a V neck light green lacy cami with a black short sleeved V neck shirt over it. She had jean shorts on with sandals.

"Shit Dani what happened?" I asked and she blushed.

"You know, I don't always wear a violet velvet maid's outfit with an apron and such boys." She said with a smirk and let us inside.

Her living room had a very cabin like touch. The walls were wooden panels and her tables and such were a dark oak and her couch was a forest green. She had a small TV propped up a few feet away from the coffee table and we saw 2 girls and a guy sitting on the couch.

"Um. Hi?" Kaoru and I said in unison and the girls squealed.

"Dani, they're SO cute!" They giggled.

One had short black hair that curved to her chin and bangs that were pretty straight. She had violet eyes and she had a denim jacket with black slacks and a blue shirt.

The other had long blonde hair that went to her waist about with brown eyes and she was wearing a pink dress.

The boy had spiky black hair and blue eyes. He had regular jeans and a black polo shirt.

"Hi, I'm Hikaru Hitachiin." I introduced and Kaoru blushed and waved.

"I'm Kaoru Hitachiin." He said coyly and Dani grinned at us.

"Aw they're holding hands. That's so cute!" The blonde exclaimed and the boy rolled his eyes.

"So I'm guessing you two are the sons of the fashion designer? The boys that Dani takes care of?" We nodded in unison.

"Take care of us? Please. Dani's like our best friend." We smirked and walked over to her, wrapped our arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. "Right Dani?"

"You guys are having to much fun with this." Dani shook her head.

"So-" I started.

"-Where-"

"-Are-"

"-We going?" We finished together and Dani looked down at us both.

"They're rich. Anything we do would be boring." The male said and we grinned widely.

"Does this mean we get to go to commoners places!?" We exclaimed happily.

"Like the market!?" I started.

"Or that exposition thing!?" Kaoru added.

"You guys are hanging out with Master Tamaki to much." She shook her head and we grinned.

"Aw Dani. We're just curious." We laughed.

"Master--"

"Ah ah ah Dani. You won't be referring to us like that today. Just Kaoru and Hikaru." I grinned and Kaoru nodded.

"Yeah. Now, where are we going?" Kaoru asked and we pulled away from Dani and I rested my arm on his shoulder and he put his arm around my waist and we tilted our head to the side.

"Not sure. Come on, to the car." Dani smiled and we followed her outside to this van.

"Wow that's cool. It's like a limo, but not." Kaoru said and Dani scratched her cheek with a sweat drop.

"You guys aren't going to be trouble are you?" The male asked and we exchanged glances and had a devilish smirk on.

"Maybe. Maybe not." We shrugged and climbed into the car.

"So. What are your names?" We asked the girls and they turned to us with big smiles.

"Well, I'm Christy and that's Kimmie. The boy up there is Elias. He's a very negative person when he meets new people." Christy said and he got a pressure point.

"You know Chris, I could hear you." He growled and she smiled.

"Isn't he cute?" Dani giggled. She was the one driving which was a new experience for us all.

For a good amount of time we just sat listening to the static on the radio until it finally picked up some good tunes. Me and Kaoru were sitting in the very back. The girls sat in front of us and Dani was in the driver's seat and Elias was in the passenger seat.

Kaoru and I were holding hands. I honestly wished we stayed home. I want to just hold Kaoru on our final day of vacation. That would make me very happy indeed.

When we stopped we were in front of the mall. We all climbed out of the car and walked to the front door. This was different. On the very few occasions when we went places they dropped us off at the door. We didn't have to walk all the way to the door. Strange.

When we walked in the smell of artificial popcorn butter completely consumed my nostrils. Kaoru held my hand tighter when we walked towards the crowd of people. I looked back at him and he gave me a nervous look.

"What's wrong?" I whispered and he shrugged.

"I don't have a very good feeling about today..." He responded and we walked over to our new group and followed them into the mall portion of the facility. The girls were talking about the cute outfits and me and Kaoru examined the ones on display. If anyone knew good clothes it was Kaoru and I. After all, we have to model clothes for our mother.

We were brought into a store and we looked around as the girls ran over to this one outfit. Kaoru, Elias and I stood in the corner glowering. We didn't want to be in this store.

"What do you think Kaoru, Hikaru?" Dani asked and we both grabbed it and examined it.

"I don't like it." I said and she tilted her head to the side and me and Kaoru continued to examine it.

"Why not?" She asked and Kaoru nodded.

"I see. The fabrics aren't really well sewn together. This is bound to shrink in the wash too..." He said and I nodded.

"And it looks like it would rip easily too." I added and we handed her back the dress and she smiled.

"Well theres a perk to knowing a Hitachiin." She said and it caught someone's attention.

"Hitachiin? As in the famous designer?" A woman asked and we nodded.

"That's our mom." We said in unison and she looked at us and grinned.

"I know you two. Your mom used to dress you two up like girls!" We blushed and sighed.

"She still does. Don't remind us..." We mumbled and Elias started to laugh.

"Wow that's embarrassing." He smirked, we could tell that he didn't like us all that much.

"At least we own designer clothes." I snapped and we turned back to the woman.

"I knew your mom way back. How is she?" The woman asked and we shrugged.

"Fine I guess." I said and Kaoru sighed.

"She's always working so its hard to tell."

"Dani I'm going to snap..." Elias grumbled to Dani who glared at him darkly.

"Don't. You. Dare." She hissed.

* * *

Dani is mad. Well... cheer me up. Send me Reviews. Love you all :)


	7. Chapter 7

Yo... I don't know what to say about this chapter xD I like it though. ^_^

You'll find out the secrets of Elias the little bastard! teehee ^.^

Anyhoodle, I've taken Tylenol Extra strength rapid release. So I'm pretty ok :D

I'm happy.

Well to the dedications!!! : CalDupont, Chibi-Ashuri, and WritingDaisy

You know what? CalDupont, WritingDaisy and SuikaChan555 you guys gave me the most reviews. so, message me and give me a yaoi pairing from any show (that I know) and I'll write a one shot just for you :) it could even have lots of smut in it. That's what i'm best at. ^_^

Enjoy!

* * *

We walked around the mall some more and me and Kaoru were commenting people's outfits. Elias got really mad and went to say something but Dani gave him a very mean glare and then gave us 'the look'.

"Damn it Dani, your not our mom." I smirked and she crossed her arms and Kaoru covered my mouth.

"He didn't mean anything by that. We love you Dani." Kaoru smiled cutely and she rolled her eyes.

"She's getting very aggravated Hikaru. Shut up."

"I'd be aggravated too if I had Elias being such a sourpuss. I don't even know what I did or what we did but he doesn't like us to much." I said and Kaoru paused and glared at him.

"Yeah, Elias. What the hell is your problem?" He asked and Dani glared at us.

"Do you guys HAVE to start something?" She mumbled and Elias glared at us.

"Yes I do actually!" He yelled and we exchanged glances and raised our eyebrows then looked back at him.

"Ok, enlighten us on what we did." I crossed my arms.

"You two are just bratty teenagers that makes Dani do a bunch of shit she doesn't have to do!" I looked at Kaoru and we started laughing.

"WOW! That's the best you've got? First of all, if anything we make Dani's life easier. She has tea with us, she doesn't have to do anything. And second, we aren't THAT bratty." I smirked and Kaoru just looked angry.

"She doesn't even LIKE you two. Why don't you go fuck each other or something and leave her alone!" He yelled and this made us pause.

"W-what?" We looked at Dani who looked pissed.

"I never said that." Dani's eyes were closed and she was clenching her teeth.

Kaoru and I walked over to Dani with complete hurt in our eyes.

"Dani... You told him?" Kaoru asked and she shook her head.

"Guys, I will expla--"

"No. I don't want to hear about how much you hate us and how you tell everything that happens to other people. We're done Dani." I shook my head and stormed off. Kaoru just looked at her and sighed and went after me.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" She yelled and I stopped and turned to her.

"That's _Master_ Hikaru and _Master_ Kaoru." I turned around and walked off again.

I heard someone running and turned around to be punched in the face by Elias. I clutched my nose and this got Kaoru ticked.

"What the hell was that for!?" Kaoru yelled, he never fought but that sent him over the edge. He tackled Elias to the ground and punched him dead in his face.

"Kaoru!" Tamaki yelled and ran over and pulled him off.

"Tamaki, what the hell are you doing here?" Kaoru and I asked and he smiled and Honey, Mori and Haruhi walked over.

"What's going on?" Haruhi asked and I waved to her but forgot that was the hand that had blood all over it.

"Hikaru! What happened to you!?" Honey asked and Elias shoved Kaoru into the wall and he slammed his head against it.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH MY FRIENDS!" Honey asked and everyone took a step away from him.

"What are you going to do shrimp?" Elias asked and Honey's eyes narrowed.

* * *

~~~About 5 seconds later~~~

"OWWW SOMEONE GET THIS KID OFF OF ME!!!" He cried out and Mori walked over and picked him up.

And that's about when the security came.

"What an asinine thing to do, go up against a black belt." Tamaki shook his head as we were all dragged away by the mall security.

* * *

~~The Questioning~~

* * *

[Me]

Officer: What happened?

Me: The asshole punched me in the face for no reason at all. He deserved to be beat by Honey-senpai.

* * *

[Kaoru]

Officer: What happened?

Kaoru: Well, Elias was just being a real jerk and started some stuff so me and Hikaru walked away and he ran after us and punched Hikaru in the face. So I got mad and punched him in the face and he slammed me against a wall and that's when Tamaki came... Or was it after they came when I was slammed into a wall... Wow now I don't remember...

* * *

[Elias]

Officer: What--

Elias: They were starting shit with me and just being real douche bags so I had to put them in their place. Those snobby rich brats!

Officer: I'm going to have to ask you to calm down on your language.

Elias: What? That's bullshit! I'm not fucking cursing!

* * *

[Tamaki]

Officer: What ha--

Tamaki: Well you see officer, my two young radiant friends were just enjoying a lovely day at the commoner's mall when the joker started to make fun of them. Now these noble young men walked away and said 'no violence for us! We are to good for that' and the Elias appeared out of nowhere like a ninja and punched Hikaru in the face and Hikaru was all 'oh jeez my nose is bleeding!' and Kaoru was all 'I never fought before but now seems like a good time to try!' so he pounced on .... That guy was all 'wtf mate?' and I came out of nowhere on my steed and was like 'we're in Japan not Australia' and Honey was like 'How dare you!' and pwned the n00b.

Officer:.......... What?

* * *

[Haruhi]

Officer: What happened?

Haruhi: I don't know. I came in just a minute before you did. All I saw was Honey snap. I don't even know why I'm in here honestly.

* * *

[Honey]

Officer: What happened?

Honey: ... Do you have cake because I want cake *giggle*

Officer:... Your honey right?

Honey: Yes *cute innocent grin* Why?

Officer: . . . YOU beat Elias?

Honey: Of coarse I did! He was being a big meanie face to my friends! So I kicked his butt!

Officer:.... I don't even know what logic is anymore...

* * *

[Mori]

Officer: So what happened?

Mori: .... A fight.

Officer: . . . Yes... What started it?

Mori: .... A fist.

Officer: . . . . . WHY did the fist cause it?

Mori: Words.

Officer: This is hopeless....

* * *

~~~After the questioning~~~

Now we were all in the same room. I practically had a tissue shoved up my nose covered in blood and Kaoru was holding my hand.

"We're not letting you out until someone comes to get you. Because obviously you can't handle being in the mall regularly." He glared at us and we all sighed.

"Officer, that's not fair. Haruhi, Tamaki and Mori didn't do anything. They weren't even in the fight. You should let them go." Kaoru said and Honey and I nodded.

"Yeah. Takashi should go." Honey smiled cutely.

"Well all right. You three, out of here."

"I'm not leaving without Honey." Mori said and the officer's eyebrow twitched.

"Oh so NOW you say more than 2 words." He grumbled.

"Fine if you keep this one under control." Mori nodded and grabbed Honey and Honey climbed on his shoulders with a giggle.

"Hey if that's how it works I want to take the twins--"

"Not happening."

"D'awww..." Tamaki left the room sulking and me and Kaoru sighed.

"I'm so sorry you got hurt Hikaru." Kaoru's arms were around me and his head was on my shoulder.

"It's fine. I'm glad you didn't get all bloody." I smiled and he sighed.

"I would rather me get hurt than you." He said and I went to say something but Elias cut me off.

"You guys are so annoying it's sickening." He snapped and we looked at him but this time I was REAL mad.

"WHAT THE HELL DID WE DO TO YOU!?!" I yelled and the officer gave me a stern look and I growled.

"You wanna know what you did to me?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, THANKS for repeating what I JUST ASKED." He glared daggers at me and Kaoru.

"You guys took Dani away from me. She's nearly never home and it pisses me off." Elias grumbled and Kaoru and I looked at each other confused.

"Wait... What are you to Dani?" We asked and he looked over at us.

"She's my big sister." Kaoru and I didn't have anything to say. "And ever since she started getting close to _the Hitachiin_ twins she has no time for ME. It's ALWAYS about you now. Daniana and Mirabella were the only people I had when our parents died but Mirabella left and then all I had was Daniana. And now she's gone too? I highly doubt that's fair."

"...I'm sorry." Kaoru said and sat up straight. "But how could we know if she never told us she had a brother? In fact the only thing she said was she had a twin sister that moved away. We thought you were her boyfriend or something. We honestly didn't know we effected you so much."

"... Whatever kid, I'm still mad at you for punching me in the nose. But really you could have just _said so_. You didn't have to resort to hitting us. It wasn't necessary." I said and he smiled slightly.

"I'm really sorry. I was just jealous. To me, rich kids get everything. And when you took my sister, that proved it. So I guess I didn't have any tolerance of you." He sighed and we laughed and got up and ruffled his hair.

"Aw, kid's got heart after all." We said on both sides of him. Kaoru was leaning in his ear on his left and I was on the right.

"As touching as this moment is, you guys are being bailed out." The officer said and opened the door and Dani stood there.

"Oh jesus." She said once she saw me with a bloody nose. "Elias, what did you do?"

"Hey, don't blame the kid. It was a wake up call. Right Elias?" I smirked and he looked kind of surprised but gave me a smile.

"Sure it was." He laughed and we picked him up and pushed him towards the door.

"Well, have fun in civilization." We said and sat back down and Dani shook her head and walked over to us and grabbed his my the ears.

"Come on dorks. Your coming with me too.." She giggled.

"Ow, ow, ow... Even after all the OW things we said?" I asked and Kaoru glared.

"You're the one with the big mouth!" He laughed and after we were done being dragged out of the security place Dani let go of us and laughed.

"Yes guys, even after you two were assholes I still came to get you." She smirked and we exchanged glances.

"But why?" We asked and she shrugged.

"I figured that life in the Hitachiin residence wouldn't be the same without the only children. And plus, I know you guys spas when your angry. So does Elias, doesn't he?" She looked at Elias who was pouting and blushing.

"How old is he?" We asked and she giggled and turned to us.

"He's 14." She smiled and we looked at each other, then him, then each other, then him.

"Ahhhh my head hurts!!" We cried out and Elias glared at us.

"Your attracting unwanted attention!" He whispered harshly as the people looked at us.

"I really don't think they care, after all, the twins are attention hogs." She smirked.

* * *

Blahhhh. lol This story should be over soon mkay? Maybe 3 or 4 more chapters. ^_^

Review please!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Yes... I am bored... uhhhh..... Well the story is almost done.... 2 more chapters and they're already written so they'll be put up very shortly :)

Ahhh I can't wait till' its done! Not that I don't like this story but I've been working on it for SO long... Well not really I'm just kind of bored of it lol.

Dedications:watashi wa hen na hikikomori, Nifest, and WritingDaisy

* * *

"Hikaru..." Kaoru whispered and I turned to him. Right now we were laying in bed. It was about 8 at night.

"Yeah Kaoru?" I looked at him and he cuddled closer to me.

"I don't want you to get hurt ever again. I was so scared." He said and I smiled and kissed him.

"Kaoru, stop worrying." I said softly.

"I can't help it. I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt." He whimpered and I hugged him.

"Don't worry Kaoru. I don't plan on getting hurt anytime soon. Alright? Now, what do you want to do?"

"Uhnn.... Hikaru! Harder!" Kaoru yelled and I gladly helped out with his needs. I slammed harder and listened to that musical moan of his.

"Oh Kaoru, I love it when you moan." I grunted and slammed harder trying to get that moan out of his perfect lips again.

"Hikaru..." His voice wavered in pleasure.

We finally collapsed after our climaxes and I saw his forehead was beading with sweat and he was panting.

"I love you Kaoru." I said and kissed his forehead.

"I love you too Hikaru." He said and cuddled up to me and I threw the blanket over us and wrapped my arms around his waist and closed my eyes.

"Masters. It's time to wake up." Dani smirked and we slowly opened our eyes groggily.

"10 more minutes." I whined and put the pillow over my head.

"I'm sorry that last night took a lot out of you." She giggled and Kaoru blushed.

"How'd you--"

"You're lucky I was the one closing down yesterday and your mom is on the other side of the house or they would've heard." She laughed and Kaoru blushed darker. "Damn you two can scream."

"You embarrassing the kid." I said and ruffled Kaoru's hair.

"We'll, school time. Your uniforms are on the desks and breakfast is ready." She walked out and I pulled Kaoru underneath me.

"Hikaru. What are you doing?" Kaoru asked and I kissed down his neck.

"Come on. Let's have a quickie. It IS our one month." I grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"....Fine.." He caved and I couldn't help but grin bigger. Kaoru never let me do this before.

"Well that took an awfully long time to get dressed." Dani smirked as she passed us in the hallway.

"Hey, we like to make sure there are NO wrinkles in our clothes." I said and Kaoru nodded.

"Yeah Dani, jeez." He smirked and we walked downstairs.

"Haruhi!!" We yelled and she looked at us and sighed.

"You two find yourself in anymore trouble?" She asked and we shook our heads.

"No. Sadly. That was kind of fun!" Back to talking in unison all the time.

During classes me and Kaoru just blankly looked at the board. I continued to draw a picture and the teacher looked at me.

"Mr. Hitachiin, do you mind sharing your masterpiece?" The teacher asked and I nodded.

"It's not completed. You'll have to wait for a while." I said smirking and Kaoru looked at me shocked.

"I don't believe that is a problem Mr. Hitachiin." The teacher walked over and I shoved the picture down my shirt.

"Back up son." I said completely straight faced in a monotone.

"I don't think that's how 'gangster's would say that Hikaru." Haruhi said blankly.

"Well excuuuuse me." I grinned widely.

"Give me the picture." The teacher ordered and I shook my head.

"I'm afraid I don't know what your talking about." I rubbed my nails on my shirt.

"Give me the picture or else." He demanded and I smiled and examined his clothes.

"Wow, that brand looks _very_ familiar. Do you mind telling me what kind they are?" I asked and he growled and walked back to the front of the class and I smirked.

Hitachiin brand.

"So when is the host club going to start?" Haruhi asked as we all lounged on the couches.

"It should continue next week.." Tamaki said softly and sat down in a chair.

"What's wrong Tono?" Kaoru asked and walked over to him. I could see Tamaki's eyes light up when Kaoru was near him.

"Oh absolutely nothing is wrong with me!" Tamaki laughed nervously and I rolled my eyes. Pathetic. Everyone knew that Tamaki still liked Kaoru.

"Hey, weren't you two dating?" Haruhi asked and Tamaki gave her a smile but it was more of a fake smile.

"Yes but we broke up." Tamaki said and everyone seemed confused.

"When did that happen?" Kyoya asked and Tamaki, without even thinking about it answered.

"A month and a day ago." He said and the room became quiet.

"But the way youw ere talking about him yesterday--"

"What?! Me? Talk about Kaoru a lot?! Hahahaha! Oh Haruhi, your so cute!" Tamaki laughed nervously and turned his head.

Kaoru looked upset and I looked down. This was my fault.

"Let's hang out tomorrow at your place, ok Tamaki?" Kaoru smiled and Tamaki gave him a crooked smile and blushed.

"Only if you want to." He said and Kaoru nodded.

"I do. That's why I offered." He said and I crossed my arms. I knew _exactly _how to handle the situation.

"Kaoru, I need to speak with you." I said and Kaoru turned to me and nodded.

"Ok." He said and caught up to me as we walked out of the room. No ones eyes left us until they couldn't see us anymore.

"What is it?" He asked and I kissed him gently. When I pulled away I smiled.

"I think you should make it a hell of a night for Tono." I said and his whole face turned red.

"W-what?" He stuttered and I hugged Kaoru.

"I love you a lot Kaoru. And I know Tamaki was there when I wasn't, and he still loves you. He left you so you could be with me. Just give him one last night, ok?" I said and Kaoru looked at me wide eyed.

"Hikaru... Are you sure?" Kaoru asked and I kissed him again.

"I am positive." I said and Kaoru thought for a second and sighed.

"Ok, who do you want to have sex with?" He asked and I grinned.

"You." He looked even more confused.

"But... That wouldn't be fair, we're toget--"

"For tomorrow and tomorrow only, we're not Kaoru." I said and Kaoru hugged me.

"I love you Hikaru." I grabbed Kaoru's hand and we walked back into the Host Club.

"Why did you do it if you didn't like it?" Dani asked as we ate yogurt and I sighed.

"Because Dani, you didn't see the sparkles in Tamaki's eyes when Kaoru walked over to him. Tamaki makes Kaoru happy and vice versa. I just wanted them to have one last time together. And then they're _done_." I explained and she nodded. Right now Kaoru was getting ready for his big date with Tamaki. Dani and I were sitting on the porch. Me and Kaoru just got back from school not to long ago.

"I'm going to actually have to do some work today you know that right?" Dani smirked and I sighed.

"Well I'm going to be lonely... Where's that little fucker Elias?" I asked and she glared slightly.

"That's my little brother." She said and I swatted my hand.

"Yeah yeah I know. I'm bored. Tell him to come here." I said and she blinked multiple times.

"...Are you serious?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yeah. Get him over here ASAP. Before I kill myself of boredom.

"Um... Ok..." Dani got up and dug in her apron pocket and pulled out her cell phone and walked off.

Kaoru walked onto the porch in these nice jeans and a button up shirt.

"Looking good." I smirked and he walked over and I pulled him onto my lap. "Your so cute."

"Your handsome." Kaoru giggled and kissed me. "I love you Hikaru."

"I love you too Kaoru." I hugged his waist and looked up at him sadly.

"What's wrong?" He asked and I sniffled.

"No sex for me tonight." I whined and he rolled his eyes.

"We had sex this morning." He said in a hushed voice and I grinned widely.

"Oh yes. That was nice. I'm starting to really like this thing in the morning. It makes me more alert in class." I kissed Kaoru.

"Hopefully it'll stop making you mouth of to the teachers. You know, one of them is bound to not wear mom's clothes." Kaoru laughed and I sighed.

"Yeah I know..." I looked up at Kaoru with a smile.

"Well, go on. The prince is waiting for you." I said and he nodded and kissed me lightly and got up and walked off.

"NO! COME BACK!" I yelled and he laughed and walked back over to me.

"What?" He asked and I grabbed him by the shirt and gave him a mind blowing kiss then let go of the shirt and smiled.

"Have fun on your date." I said and he blushed and nodded. "Love you!"

"Love you too!"

"So why did you want me here?" Elias asked while walking on the porch with Dani. He was wearing baggy pants and a white shirt with a dragon on it with a stain in the corner. His hair was as messy as always and he looked like hell.

"Because. I needed someone to play with." I grinned and got up. "And you seem fun. Come with meeeee~~" I said happily and made him stumble on his own two feet.

"Whoa! What are you doing!?"

~~~Kaoru's POV~~~

"Hi Tamaki." I said shyly while walking into his room. His smile brightened.

"Oh! Kaoru!" He ran over and hugged me. "I missed you so much during the summer."

I pulled away and kissed him lightly. When I pulled back he looked surprised.

"I... I thought you were with Hikaru..." He said confused and I smiled and closed the door.

"When Hikaru pulled me out of the room he told me that since you were there when he wasn't, today me and him aren't together. I tried to talk him out of it to see if it was a joke but he seems really true to his word." I said and Tamaki looked down.

"I... I can't. Your with another person..."

"Tamaki." I kissed him. "As far as your concerned, I'm single." I grinned and Tamaki rolled his eyes with a smile and cupped my face and kissed me.

It's not that I don't like the sex with Hikaru, in fact it's WONDERFUL but I kind of missed my time with Tamaki. He's pretty amazing too.

"So, what do you want to--" I shoved him on his bed and crawled on top of him and kissed him. "I could deal with this."

"Me too." I said even though I did feel bad for it. I knew Hikaru really didn't mind though and I didn't know why.

I guess I'll find out sometime...

But for now it's simply me and Tamaki and I'm ok with that.

* * *

Review por favor :) I love you all.


	9. Chapter 9

Next chapter is the LAST chapter! I repeat the LAST chapter!

Isn't that exciting????????

I'm excited x3

Well no dedications since I just put the last chapter up. No one had time to review. xD

Well my lovelies.

Enjoy

* * *

~~~Hikaru's POV~~~

"What the hell are you doing to me?" Elias asked and I laughed.

"Man you don't shut up." I said and finished his hair. I handed him some clothes and shoved him into a dressing room. Yes, my house has a dressing room. Several actually.

When he came out I was shocked. He actually didn't look like an asshole. He looked pretty nice.

"Wow." I said and he looked in the mirror and his eyes widened.

"No way." He walked over to it and smiled at his reflection. "How'd you do that?"

"What can I say, I'm a master at these kinds of things." I said and he looked at me.

"How are you.. With girls?" He asked and I smirked.

"Well, I'm very good with them considering I'm in a host club but I'm actually gay so whatever." I said and sat back on my seat and he blushed.

"Well... I kind of like this person..." He trailed off and I sat closer.

"Person you say? Girl or boy?" I smirked and he blushed.

"A girl of coarse!" He said and I crossed my arms.

"Ok go on." I said and he sighed.

"But she really doesn't even notice me. What do I do?" He asked and I thought for a second.

"Where is she right now?" I asked and he sighed.

"At the football game. She's a cheerleader..." He mumbled and I grinned.

"Then let's go to the football game!" I said and grabbed his hand and we ran downstairs. For a 14 year old he's pretty tall. I'm 5'10 and he's around 5'7.

"Wait!" He said and I paused and turned to him.

"What?" I asked and he blushed.

"Do I look ok?" He asked and I grinned and nodded. I pulled out my cell phone.

"Hey... Honey-senpai. Could you and Mori-senpai meet me at my house ASAP... We're going to a normal school to watch a football game... Yes bring cake.... Ok... Later."

* * *

~~~Kaoru's POV~~~

I don't remember feeling this way for a while. I thought that Tamaki would be so lust consumed that he would just attack me then but he was pretty slow. He seemed to just like the fact that our bodies were touching. It was nice to have him kiss me everywhere and lay on top of me. That's when his phone rang.

"What's Honey doing calling me?" He asked and looked at me and I nodded and he grabbed his phone.

"Hello?.... A commoner's football game?? That does sound exciting... I'm busy though.... Hold on... Kaoru."

"Do you want to go? I could always come back to your house when it's done." I smiled and Tamaki kissed me tenderly.

"Thank you... Honey we'll be there in a minute." He hung up and Tamaki crawled on top of me and kissed me deeply.

"Your wonderful." He said and I laughed.

"I know. Just get off of me and let's get to the commoner football game."

* * *

~~~Hikaru's POV~~~

"Why did you invite all of your friends for?" Elias muttered.

"Because, these guys are part of a host club. We could get more attention that way. You'll be surrounded by a bunch of rich beautiful guys. She'll be asking questions tomorrow!" I said and we walked outside and were met with Kyoya.

"I can't believe I'm actually here..." He sighed and two other cars pulled up.

"Let's go." We all got into our limo and we were laughing.

"This is so exciting guys!!" Tamaki said with a grin. "A commoner's football game! I can't wait!!"

"It does seem interesting.." Kyoya said not taking his eyes off his laptop.

"... Did anyone invite Haruhi?" Kaoru asked and we all exchanged glances.

"Oops...." Honey blushed and I laughed.

"Oh well.. She's already been to commoner's places more than we have!" Tamaki said and Elias blinked.

"What's your fascination with _commoner's _things?" He asked and Tamaki shrugged.

"I'm actually not sure." He said and the car stopped. "WE'RE HERE THIS IS SO EXCITING!!" Tamaki giggled and got out of the car. There were tons of people looking over in our direction. Kaoru and I linked arms the second we got out. Kyoya put his laptop under his arm. Honey got onto Mori's shoulders and Elias just blushed at all of the attention.

"Come on Elias! We don't know how to do these things!" Tamaki said and we got to the front gate.

"Uh.. We have to pay to get in?" I asked the guy and he nodded with a glare.

"How much?" I asked and the sign said 2 dollars.

"... Does anyone have change for a hundred?" I asked and everyone shook their head. The guy looked at us like we were retarded and how we just all pulled out a 100 dollar bill and handed it to him.

"Can we go in now?" I asked blankly and his eyes were wide and he nodded.

"You guys are so embarrassing..." Elias said and we all crowded into the stands.

"What is this?" I asked and Elias looked back at us.

"They're called bleachers.." He said and Tamaki sighed.

"I didn't bring my sunscreen..." He sighed and I looked at him.

"He said _bleachers_ not... _beach_...._ ers_.." We got a good spot in front of the cheerleaders and Elias leaned into me.

"The one with the brown hair in the ponytail is her." He said and the people behind us started cheering. Tamaki stood up and looked at them.

"Ok, I'll pay whoever to tell me how this game works exactly..." He said and some people glared at him.

"He's the heir of the Suoh company." Kyoya said loudly without looking at any of them.

"Well you see..." Tamaki had a bunch of people crowd around him explaining the game.

"I don't get it either." I said bitterly.

"Isn't your mom a fashion designer?" A girl next to me said with a grin. Kaoru wrapped his arms around my neck and rested his head next to mine.

"Yes. We're the Hitachiin brothers." We smiled and they squealed.

"Elias! You _know_ them? All of these people are the heir to some of the biggest companies!" A different girl said and me and Kaoru smirked and wrapped our arms around him.

"Oh our buddy over here Elias? Yeah he hangs out with us _all_ the time. In fact, he's wearing some of our mother's clothes!" We laughed and Elias blushed.

"Ela-chan, want some cake?!" Honey asked with the cutest smile.

"Uh. Sure Honey-senpai..." Elias looked slightly confused.

* * *

Throughout the whole game all attention was mainly on us. Tamaki had half of the stand crowded around him explaining everything that was happening. As for the rest of us? Well Honey and Mori went to the food stand because they were selling candy... _WERE_ is the keyword in that sentence. Honey ate it all.

Kyoya was sitting on his computer glaring at anything that looked at him and Kaoru and I were talking to a bunch of girls about fashion.

"So what do you guys do in the host club?" A girl asked and we shrugged.

"We're the devilish type but our main thing is brotherly love." Kaoru said and they looked confused.

"How's that?" She asked and we looked at each other.

"Like...." I couldn't come up with anything. It was surprising actually. "Crap... I don't have an idea."

"Just use an old one. Like with the kimonos." Kaoru suggested and I nodded.

"Our mother designed everything the hosts are wearing. If you see something you like we could take an order for you." I said and the girls looked rather confused on how that was brotherly love.

"Our grandmother even helped put them on." Kaoru said and I tilted his chin up and smirked.

"But you know the only one that will help you take it off is me, Kaoru." I said and Kaoru blushed.

"Hikaru, your embarrassing me... In front of everybody." Like planned the girls had hearts in their eyes and they were squealing.

"So what does that one do?" They asked and pointed to Kyoya.

"Um.. Absolutely nothing, he just runs the club. But he is cute, I don't know why he isn't a host." I said and they pointed to Honey.

"Him?"

"Ah yes, Honey-senpai. He usually sits and drinks tea and eats cake with the girls and Mori doesn't say anything he's always protecting Honey even though Honey is black belt." Kaoru explained and blushing they pointed to Tamaki.

"What about him?" They asked and we laughed.

"He's the prince. Hold on, you'll see why. TAMAKI! GET OVER HERE FOR A SECOND!" I yelled and he smiled at everyone, said something and walked over.

"Yes?" He asked and we pointed.

"Meet our new friends." We said and he turned to them and gave them his dazzling smile.

"Well, hello beautiful maidens. You look ravishing in the indigo moonlight, but I'm sure you always look as beautiful as you do tonight." He said and they turned bright red and squealed.

"He's a heartthrob." I said and Kaoru pouted playfully.

"What's wrong Kaoru?" I asked but knowing I was going along with his joke.

"Tamaki says hi to them and not me. It's not fair." He pouted and Tamaki laughed and leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"There my princess." He grinned and Kaoru glared at him.

"Gee thanks." The girls looked like they were going to DIE and we actually got more of a crowd.

"Hey, don't kiss my brother!" I said and Tamaki grabbed my arm.

"I will if I please." He smirked. Both of us were kidding, we knew it. We kissed Kaoru on both of his cheeks and he turned red.

"Guys, do you have to tease me?" He turned away blushing while rubbing his arm.

"So cute!!"

"I want to go to Ouran Academy!"

"Well, Elias. How are you doing?" We asked and turned and saw he was surrounded by girls. "Rather well."

"Ok, who's going with who home?" I asked and Kaoru grabbed Tamaki.

"I'm sleeping over Tamaki's house."

"Oh, now I'm going to be awfully alone tonight..." I sighed and Kaoru pulled my shirt so I was close to his face.

"I'll make up for it tomorrow."

We loved teasing girls. It was really fun watching them squeal over us.

Yes we are conceited. Very much so actually.

* * *

"Well, how was the game?" I asked as we waited for our limos.

"I don't know... I don't think she even noticed me." He sighed and me and Kaoru grinned.

"So what? You had lots of girls swarming over you." We laughed.

"Well I guess I'll see you Kao-kun." I said once Tamaki walked closer to a limo. I kissed Kaoru's cheek and he hugged me.

"I love you Hika-kun." He smiled and I grinned.

"I love you too Kao-kun." With that he left.

Me and Elias got in our own limo and we really didn't see anyone else leave.

When we got back to the house it was quite boring. It was only 7 o'clock and me and Elias just hung out on the balcony like we did before. We barley even talked until.

"So you love Kaoru?" That caught me by surprise but I wouldn't lie.

"I love him with all of my heart." I said finally and he smirked.

"That's easy to see. You let it show way to much. People are going to think that you're a wuss." He said and I shrugged and sighed.

"Let it be. I love my brother. If they don't like it then I don't care." I said and he smiled.

"That's cool... I respect that." I smiled at him, he smiled at me.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you thought of the emotional roller coaster this story has been :)


	10. Chapter 10

These are the last of our times together. Angst.

Again, no dedicatinos due to the fact these were put up simultaneously. Mkay?

I hope you lived the emotional hell I put you through xD I love you all.

And whomever could figure out the perverted inuendo with Hikaru and Kaoru I'll write you a one shot with whatever characters you want. (preferably yaoi)

I love you all :)

* * *

~~~Kaoru's POV~~~

"T-tamaki." I gasped and he was nibbling on my nipples as he kept a nice slow pace. Our bodies were moving against each other causing friction but it felt so good. His lower stomach was rubbing my erection making pre-cum drip from the tip.

It's 10 at night. We've been at this since we got back from the game.. At 7:00. You could only imagine how many climaxes we've had already.

We were drenched in sweat and the heat from outside didn't help at all but still our bodies were pressed together and we were warm from body heat too.

If you saw Tamaki in school you'd never picture him in bed like this. He was quite needy and he had a lot of stamina. We've probably been in nearly all of the positions we could think of but it still felt so good. I've never had sex for 3 hours. It's very tiring and I think I might have abs from when I was on top but its ok because every climax was worth it.

When I get home tomorrow I'm going to have to see how long me and Hikaru could last for. I wasn't tired just yet but I could tell Tamaki was slowly wearing himself out so I made us roll so our positions were switched. I was on top of him riding him hard. I wanted it bad right now. Tamaki was moaning my name and it made me go harder and deeper. Tamaki bucked his hips upwards slamming inside of me.

"Ohhh Tamaki." Every time he did that I'd lose my breath it felt so good.

Yeah... I know... I am addicted to sex. Of coarse dating Tamaki and Hikaru didn't help my addiction to well. In fact it made it worse. Much worse but what can you do? I just loved feeling good.

* * *

~~~Hikaru's POV~~~

"Hey Kaoru." I said and jogged up to him. He turned to me and smiled.

"Hey!" He hugged me tightly. He seemed like he was in a good mood.

"So how long did you two go on for?" I asked and he smirked widely.

"Oh I'm sure if we wanted to we could last over 4 hours." He said and I was in shock. Tamaki lasted 4 hours??

"Wait... Who was the pitcher?" I asked and he blushed.

"Tamaki.." I started cracking up hysterically and he turned red.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Your just always the catcher. It's kind of cute." I grinned and then smirked. "But how about we try to beat the record tonight?" I purred and he grinned widely.

"I was hoping you'd say that." He said and the bell rang and I bit my lip.

"Shit I have a boner..."

* * *

It's lunchtime but do you know where I was? The bathroom. Do you want to know why? Well... This was the conversation.

"Kaoru, how hungry are you?" I asked before we went online.

"Um... Pretty hungry. Why?" He asked and I walked a bit closer to him.

"Look down, what do you see?" I asked and looked around the room trying to be discrete.

"H-Hikaru." Kaoru blushed when he noticed the rather large bulge in my pants.

"I am _really_ horny. Come on Kaoru. Please." I bit my lip as Kaoru looked me up and down then sighed and grabbed my hand.

"Come on..." He mumbled and we went into the bathroom. We locked the door. Good thing the school didn't believe in bathroom stalls. It's just one big bathroom. Kaoru pulled down his pants to his ankles and I unzipped mine and pulled out my pulsing erection. I pulled out lotion from my pocket and glazed my penis with it. I got Kaoru looking at me lustfully.

I slid myself inside of him with a satisfied sigh. I haven't had him in a day and already my body craved him.

Though the bathroom in school wasn't really a romantic place to have sex, we could ad it onto the list of places we've done it.

Kaoru was pressed against the wall and I was behind him, gripping his inner thighs, just barely touching his penis. The harder I slammed into him the harder he pressed into the wall. He didn't mind though. He was trying to keep his moans down.

One of my hands grabbed his swollen penis and began to shaft it nice and quick making him moan. The second I heard that sweet moan I couldn't help it. I slammed as hard as I could inside of him and he made a strange noise but it's one that could be categorized under pleasure.

"O-oh my god. Do that again Hikaru." He was shaking and his words seemed he had a loss of breath. I rammed inside of him and heard the moan of his. "Fucking harder Hikaru."

I loved this guy. He knew exactly what I wanted without even knowing it.

Soon we climaxed. I came inside of Kaoru and he came all over my hand and the wall in front of him.

"Oh my god Kaoru thank you so much." I was breathing heavily. I turned him around and cupped his face and kissed him. His hand ran down my chest and he started to play with my softening member but with his touch it became hard in no time.

"I want you again." He said and I grew a smirk.

"Get against the wall and you'll have me." I said and he kissed me roughly.

Tamaki, I don't know WHAT you did to my brother but... Why didn't you do it sooner?

* * *

Me and Kaoru were still going at it when the bell rang.

"Uhhnn... Hikaru don't stop." Kaoru groaned and I shook my head.

"Not until you come for me." I cooed and he gasped. I needed to get him to come fast. My legs were starting to hurt. Can't we be on the floor or something?

Finally, I felt sticky liquid run down my fingers. I smirked in satisfaction and we did our pants and then I noticed.

"...Kaoru.... Do you know how to get out a come stain?" I asked and he looked down at my pants and blushed.

"No... Sorry." I sighed and washed my hands and put some water on a paper towel and scrubbed at it.

"Hurry up. We need to get to class." Kaoru said and I raised my eyebrow at him.

"But when I was pleasing you, you didn't care did you?" I asked and he smirked and walked over and kissed me passionately. He pulled away.

"Come on now." I looked down at my pants and remembered I took my coat off. I put it back on and thankfully it covered the area.

"Right behind you."

* * *

Throughout the whole day mine and Kaoru's stomachs were DYING for something to eat. You know why? Oh yeah. We skipped out of lunch. Best. Skip. Ever.

We were finally in the Host Club and we ate A LOT of cake.

"You guys are hungry." Honey said with a smile.

"They didn't show up at lunch. Where were you guys anyway?" Haruhi asked and we paused and smiled.

"Um.. Nothing?" We laughed nervously and that's when Tamaki walked in.

"Guys! It's almost time that the host club opens but first I'd like to talk to Hikaru and Kaoru." Me and Kaoru exchanged glances but walked over to Tamaki.

"Yeah?" We asked in unison and he smiled.

"You guys will be sitting on either side of me." He said and we tilted our heads to the side.

"Why boss?" We asked and he put his arm around both of us and walked to the couch.

"Who doesn't like a good 3-some?" Tamaki suggested and we smirked.

"Ok boss." We agreed and we sat next to him. His arm was around our necks and our arms were around his waist.

I had to admit, Tamaki smelt really nice.

When the girls were let in they nearly died of a heart attack. The twins and Tamaki. Imagine that 3-some. Who would be who in bed?

Well I think Kaoru would be the catcher, I'd be behind him while he gave Tamaki head. Sounds good to me.

* * *

Me and Kaoru were sitting in bed. He turned to me slowly.

"Hikaru... I have a question." He said and I turned to him.

"Yeah Kaoru?" I asked and he sat up.

"You know the necklace with the half of a heart?" He asked and pulled out his from around his neck for extra effect to the question. I nodded.

"Yes, why?" I asked and he blushed.

"I wanted to know if ours fit together..." He said and I smiled.

"Well of coarse they would." I said and got up to get it. It was my first time unwrapping it and Kaoru took off his necklace. We put them together but they repelled away from each other violently. I dropped mine and so did he. We looked at each other sadly.

"They... They don't fit." Kaoru said wide eyed and fell to the ground and his eyes watered.

"Kaoru." I said and wrapped my arm around him. "So what if they don't fit? That doesn't mean I don't love you."

"... I know. I guess I was just hoping that they would fit." Kaoru sighed and I kissed him.

That's how I tried to cover the fact that not only was he disappointed but I was too.

I wanted them to fit. I wanted them to fit perfectly.

* * *

~~~Dani's POV~~~

I walked to the door just as they put the charms together. They repelled. I smirked. I knew they would do that. I knew exactly what they would do.

Kaoru collapsed to the ground sadly. I knew he'd do that too. But I'm a psychic so I guess that isn't fair.

They should really pay attention to their necklaces. I shook my head and walked away.

Hikaru and Kaoru love each other so much its unreal. I knew it too. Their love completely outmatches any logic. It was perfect.

Both of them were like a mirrored image of each other. A broken mirrored image. And that was perfect. Opposites attract. But in their case, they're to much of the same.

When I walked back by their room I found what I wanted. Both of them were asleep. I walked over to the charms and watched them closely.

They slowly got closer and closer until they attached and turned hollow and from then, a locket.

Both of their names were written on it in script. I opened the locket and saw a picture of them. They were older though. Their hair was slicked back and they had professional smiles on. There were 4 different pictures. The locket was divided in 4s. I flipped to the other pictures and saw them kissing in tuxes.

I looked at them and smiled. I walked over to the bed and rubbed their cheeks. The looked so peaceful.

I knew I loved them. I loved them both a lot. They were like my own children. I wanted to stay with them until they got married.

I sighed and let the locket rest on the desk and walked out of the room and walked to Mrs. Hitachiin's office and knocked lightly.

"Come in." I heard her voice say.

When I walked in I looked at her. She looked awfully young to be a mother of 15 year old twins.

"Mrs. Hitachiin... I would like to quit." I said and she seemed a bit shocked.

"Did something happen?" She asked and I smiled.

"There's things I need to do... In America. I'm sorry." She smiled.

"That's fine dear. You may go." I nodded with a smile.

"Thank you." I bowed and left the room. I walked into the boy's room and kissed both of them on the cheek like they did with me all of the time.

"I love you boys." I whispered and I left the house. If I said I didn't cry then I'd be a _fucking_ liar. I cried like a bitch. I'm going to miss them so much. It's better for them without me though.

"Daniana." I heard a very familiar voice call and I turned to be met with my sister.

"Mirabella." I said slightly surprised. She ran over and hugged me. We still looked the same but her hair was longer. She looked warn out though.

"That was a noble thing you did for those boys." She said and I glared at her.

"Shut up." I snapped and she laughed.

"Wouldn't want them to get to attached to you now would you?" She asked and I looked down and sighed.

"That's why I left." I whispered.

"Good thing." Mirabella walked over and took my hand and led me away from the house. "Nobody wants to know the day they die. It's your fault mom and dad went crazy."

"... I know..." I said and turned my head. My parents tried to avoid their death but I knew that they couldn't. So when they passed away I promised myself I'd never get involved, but with Kaoru's death, I had to save him.

* * *

The day we met even if no one knew, I saved him from committing suicide. I wanted to be there for him so their life wouldn't drastically turn. I gave him someone to talk to so he wouldn't be sad all the time so maybe his head would be cleared of all those extremely rash things. I was there for him because I never wanted him to die.

I was there with Hikaru for the same reason.

The day Kaoru died I knew exactly what to do to save him. I walked in before he was taken to the emergency room and told the doctors what they had to do to keep his heart beating. But I told them not to tell anyone that I said anything. That's why they think Kaoru did it.

I was always there for them when they would need me. They might not know it yet and I hope they never do. Who knows what they'd think of a monster like me. I couldn't cause them to go insane with knowledge like my parents did. I prevented Kaoru from dying because before I knew him I knew he'd die soon. I had to stop it. Sort of my thoughts of redeeming my parents. I saved Kaoru but couldn't save them.

"Hey." Mirabella said knocking me out of my thoughts. I turned to her.

"Hm?" I asked not really paying attention. She tilted my chin towards her and kissed me tenderly. She pulled away and smiled.

"I'm proud of you big sis." She said and I looked back at the house one last time.

"Me too..."

* * *

~~~Hikaru's POV~~~

"Kaoru." I called out frantically and Kaoru woke up. I showed him the locket and there was a note next to it.

Boys,

I can't be around you to cause any more danger. I love you two so much which is why I'm moving back to America. I wish you guys well and I hope to see you guys happy in the future. Please forgive the impulse of me moving. I love you two very much. Please be good.

-Daniana

"...Hikaru, she's... She's gone." Kaoru said and I nodded and kissed him.

"It's ok Kaoru. We'll see her again. I promise." I said and he sighed and nodded.

"Ok." He said and I pressed my lips to his.

"We look so good getting married." I said smirking and showed him the picture and Kaoru broke out into a grin.

"I love you Hikaru." He said and kissed me lightly.

"I love you too Kaoru." I said and held him close in a kiss.

With the crack down the picture it looked like we were the exact broken mirror image of us getting married.

But maybe that's what it was supposed to be.

**_THE END_**

* * *

Yay for putting me through this whole story and its sequel in like less than 2 weeks!!! xD I love you my readers.

Please tell me what you thought. I love getting reviews. :) And keep an eye on me. I'm writing more stories in the future as well. ;)

For now, adios


End file.
